What The Future Holds
by LegendarJessica
Summary: What happens when The Winchesters, Sam, Dean and their half sister, Jessica, move the said to be quite town of Beacon Hills. Only to find out that there's a range of supernatural beings living there. Unlikely relationships are formed. What secrets are Jessica keeping to herself from everyone, even her brothers. What from Jess' past won't let go. Will be darker some chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had the idea for this fic since first watching Teen Wolf about two months ago and a few weeks back I thought why the hell not so I wrote it. I'm sorry if I put in British terms instead of the American ones, I will try not to but it'll be hard. I'm sorry if I switch between past and present tenses, I try hard not to but it's an annoying habit that I've always had. Everything will be in Jessica's point of view besides were I say otherwise. But please do enjoy and I do not own anything besides my own characters. There might be some out of characterness with some characters but I do try my hardest to keep everyone in character**

**POV - Jessica Winchester's View**

There was the low hum coming from the impala as we drove along the lonely, abandoned roads on the way to our new home.  
"Jess, wake up. We're almost there." Dean said over the quite hum of the impala.  
After being all uneasy about where I was, I finally looked out the window that I was leaning against and saw the sign that said "Welcome to Beacon Hills" I felt on edge, I don't know why but I just had a funny feeling about this place but I always had these funny feeling whenever we entered a new town so I chose to ignore it. You'd think that I'd be used to seeing these sort of signs by now because we never stay in one place for once place because we're hunters but this time this place called Beacon Hills was going to become our home, we were here to stay. I don't know why but that really worried me because I've never stayed in one place since my mother died and before finding my brothers.  
I checked the time, on one of my many phones; it was 1:30 am. I was destroyed and I just wanted to go to my new bed in the new hunter house.  
As we turned into the driveway of our new house, Sam turned around to face me and spoke with caution. "Jess, you do know that you've got to go to school, please try to make friends and a try not to make any enemies, please Jess, just be a normal 18 year old"  
"Urgh, I don't want to be but I'll try for your sake. Being normal isn't fun" I muttered and forced a smile. I wasn't used to being what you'd say a normal teenager was because of being a hunter from birth, being a hunter is all I've ever known.

I slowly pulled myself out of the impala, after sitting in a car for long periods of time it really wrecks your legs. I slowly followed Sam and Dean into our new house. Dean was like a child on Christmas morning after seeing a puppy underneath the tree. I keep forgetting that when Dean and Sam were growing up they always moved and lived in horrible, disgusting motels, and they were just left in them when John went out hunting whatever went bump in the night, they didn't have a childhood at all, I was lucky, I guess because I never had to deal with the same amount of moving around that they did as children. I had a semi normal childhood until my mother was killed and any chance of having a normal life was gone, that was the night I realised that you couldn't just stop being a hunter, you couldn't stop being a hunter to have a family because by having a family it showed weakness, vulnerability, I couldn't let that happen to me. That faithful night was also the night I realised that I was in this life for good whether I wanted to be or not. I spent the next few years trying to find my brothers because they were the only family I had left.

I spent about half an hour just walking around the house, I was mainly doing this so I could stretch out my legs which had become all stiff but I wanted to look around the house. It was a small house, and by that I mean it was only one main living level and had a basement and an attic, which was normal for hunter houses, even though the house had one main living level, all of the rooms were quite big. The house had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a decent sized kitchen with an ascent living room, and a decent sized spare room which would be turned into a room for all the books they owned. The house also had hardwood flooring which meant that the blood that was trekked in after a hunt could be quickly and easily cleaned up. I'm guessing that Sam or Dean will turn the basement into a storage place for all the weapons and hunting equipment that we have and the attic into some sort of office. I finally got tired walking around the house so I made my way to my bedroom, it was the one at the back of the house and it had an ensuite bathroom as well. I stripped off my clothes and got into my pyjamas; I was too tired to even think about going to the shower so I crawled into my warm bed and drifted into a peaceful deep-full sleep, which was long overdue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

"Jess, wake up. Its 10:30 and Sam will kill us both if you're not up by the time he gets back" Dean said quite loudly in an attempt to wake me up.  
"No, go away Dean." I mumbled through the sleepy daze I was in. "Where is Sam anyways?" I asked.  
"He's a way out buying food, well probably rabbit food." my eldest brother sighed.  
"We're warriors, we can't live on rabbit food" I joked. Dean chuckled. That's the first time I'd heard even attempt to laugh in many weeks. Well-being a hunter and all, there weren't many things to laugh at or hell, even smile at all. Being a hunter was hard but somebody had to do it and that somebody just happened to be us.  
"Come on and get up, Jess, you've got to go round and meet some of the neighbours. There's a teenager, 'round about your age living at the end of the road."  
"Creepy how you know that, Dean" I mumbled. He chuckled again and vacated my room.  
I really wasn't bothered to make or try to make friends but I remember what I promised Sam in the impala before we got here, so I had to make it seem like I was at least trying and it's seems like a good idea to try and be normal for once in my life and have friends. This teenager at the end of the road seems like a good place to start.

After spending what felt like an eternity in the shower I finally forced myself out and into the cool air. I wrapped the giant fluffy towel around myself and walked over to one of my many duffle bags, after searching through it for a while; I finally found some clothes that actually looked nice. After throwing them on, I put on as little make up as possibly, so only a bit of eye liner really and tried to my wavy, long brown hair sit in the way that I sort of wanted it to sit.  
I walked out of my room and into the kitchen to find Dean trying to figure out how to make the coffee machine work. I laughed at him, after laughing I asked "So what's the story I tell about being here and what's our names?"  
"We're here because it's a good place, a quiet town, with a good school. And we've used our actual names for all the documentation. And Sam and I are both sort of consultants ." Dean said and returned to trying to work the coffee machine.

I walked out of the house and made my way up to the end of the road. To the house that Dean suggested to go and to introduce. I knocked three times. I stood awkwardly in front of this house not knowing who'd open the door and if they'd be nice. The door open quickly and by the way that the guy opened the door I guess he was expecting someone else.

"Hello, my name is Jessica Winchester and I just moved in down the road with my two brothers and I thought that it'd be a good idea for me to come and introduce myself to some of the neighbours." I spoke. There was a pause, it looked like the guy standing in front of me was thinking about his response, am I really that scary looking when I'm not out hunting? Dude say something this has now become actually quite awkward. Finally, he started to speak "So Jess, it's alright if I call you that?" I nodded "I'm Stiles Stilinski and it's lovely to meet you and all that jazz but I'm waiting for some friends to come over." Just as Stiles finished speaking, I heard a car stop and I spun around to see that two female teenagers get out of the car. These must be the friends that he was talking about.

"Um Stiles, who the hell is that?" the small red head girl said. Damn. I wanted to stab her already but no I can't stab humans which does sort of suck for time to time, but its better in the long run, I think, I can deal with rude demons because demons are expected to be rude, but I can't deal with rude people at all; rude people and bullies are the two types of people that I can't deal with. "Lydia, seriously, there's no need to be rude" the taller brunette exclaimed. She seemed like she was in shock at how rude that Lydia chick was. "Um I'm Jessica Winchester and I literally just moved in down the road and I thought that it'd be a good idea to introduce myself to some of the neighbours" I explained. "I'm Allison Argent and this is Lydia Martin and I'm going to assume that you've met Stiles" the brunette said. Allison seems too nice to be friends with to be friends with Lydia but Allison's last name, Argent, seems all too familiar, I know it from somewhere but I can't place where I know it from. "Well I best be going home before Dean, one of my brothers, ends up setting the house on fire while trying to figure out how some of the electrical appliances work." I said sheepishly, while starting to walk down Stiles' drive to the footpath, I mentally cursed myself because of how lame my excuse was.

"Jessica you should come with us" Allison suggested. I smiled, so this is how you make friends, making friends was something I wasn't great at. "I don't want to impose or anything like that" I informed. Before Lydia had a chance to say anything at all Allison spoke "You wouldn't be at all, would she guys?" Both Lydia and Stiles nodded. Lydia smiled towards me, it was one of those smiles that you could just tell were faked and forced. "We're going shopping because Lydia needs to get some of her last outfits for school which is starts back next week." The brunette said. "Scott just texted me saying that'll he's running late because of training with Isaac and Derek so he'll meet us there" Stiles said without looking up from his phone. We all piled into Lydia's car. Lydia's car is one of those high maintenance cars so it's a lot like its owner in that way.

"So Jessica, what brought you and your brother to Beacon Hills?" Allison asked from the car of the car. "Well it seems like a quiet place" Stiles laughed. Okay strange "it apparently has a good school, and one of my brother's friends was trying to rent out his house and we needed somewhere to live, so, yeah, I guess, it just happened." I said, then I realised how awkward I sounded towards the end. They all took turns in asking questions which ranged from the personal to the awkward.

"What the hell is going on here?" the red head asked while stopping the car. We all stepped out of the car to go investigate whatever was the problem. As we made our way closer to the scene, we heard yelling, I immediately recognised one of the voices. Oh shit, oh shit. We shoved our way to the front of the crowd to get a better view of what was happening. There were three people arguing, two of them were my brothers, anyone could clearly see the rage in Dean's face because that other driver, drove into the back of the impala, his baby. The driver got back into his car and just drove off. "Guys I'll meet you back at Lydia's car, I just have to talk to these two idiots." I said to them as I started to walk over to my brothers. "Seriously guys, we've been here for a total of about 12 hours and you guys have already managed to cause a scene" I yelled but I restrained myself from letting my voice go to high. "That asshat drove into the back of the impala" Dean exclaimed. "It's a small bump Dean, you'll be able to fix it inside a day" Sam sighed. "I see you tried to make some new friends so you best be getting back to them" Sam said and shoved me in the direction of Lydia's car. "Sam don't let Dean go find that guy because he'll kill him" I yelled over my shoulder while walking towards Lydia's car.

As soon as I sat into my seat in Lydia's car, the small red head asked "who the hell were those two people that you were talking too? And how the hell do you know them?" Wow, I only just back into the car and the game of twenty one questions had started again. Realising that I didn't answer her, I quickly spoke up "Those two people were my brothers, the taller one was Sam and the shorter one was Dean. Dean was pretty pissed that someone hit his baby, which is the car." I clarified. Lydia's attention turned back to the road. We were only in the car for about another ten or so minutes before we reached the mall. Whenever Lydia parked the car, Stiles jumped out of it and almost ran towards the front doors of the mall, I think it was to go and find that other guy, Scott, I think he's name was or it could have been to get away from us girls, but I'd say that it was both of the reasons combined. The three of us started to make our way towards the doors.

We found Scott and Stiles in the sport side of the huge department store. The two of them walked over to us. "Scott, this here is Jessica Winchester and she just moved here so we thought that it'd be a good idea to show her around town and all" Allison explained to Scott. "So what are you guys looking for?" I asked. "Oh we're just trying to find a new lacrosse stick because someone, Scott, broke mine last week." Stiles explained. Lydia grabbed my arm and dragged me off towards the female clothes side of this store. I was glad that she did because I didn't know the first thing about lacrosse or any sport.

Lydia looked up from the rack of dresses that we were looking though. "Hey Jessica, were on earth did you get that?" Lydia asked, pointing towards the crescent moon ring that I wear as a necklace. "Well I'm going to assume you mean the ring and not the chain" I laughed. "The ring has been passed down through my mother's side of my family for many generations, she's always told me that it had supernatural powers but I don't believe in all that supernatural crap." I answered. Allison came out from the dressing room with a pile of clothes in her arms. "None of them suited me." Allison said sadly. We went back to searching through the racks to find some other clothes.

"Um do you guys know where the hair dye is in this place? I have to re dye my hair because my roots are starting to show." I awkwardly asked. "Yeah it's over here" Lydia replied. I was starting to like Lydia, she didn't seem like she was the same person that I met earlier today. "Which hair dye kit are you looking for?" Allison asked. "Um, the one called Clairol Natural Instincts in the colour brown but I cannot for the life of me remember the exact shade." I sheepishly said. Lydia picked up one of the boxes. "I think this here one, could be the one that is the closest to what your hair is now" Lydia said sounding pleased with her choice. "I think this one will do. Thank you" I said sweetly.

Later, whenever we met back up with the Scott and Stiles, we all decided to get coffee from the little café near the entrance. I order myself a basic coffee to go, as did Scott and Stiles. Allison got a latte and Lydia ordered some type of coffee that I'd never heard of. We all decided to walk to the back of the mall where it was nice and quiet and just a more peaceful area to be in compared to the rest of the mall. Allison suddenly dropped her coffee cup. "umm I thought I saw something. And that something being a ghost, the ghost of Matt Daehler" Allison said clearly in shock. Oh crap, ghosts, fucking ghosts, the one thing I hate more than anything. The rest of the group looked in shock as well when Allison said that she saw the ghost of Matt Daehler. "um I'm guessing I'm missing something, so would someone like to fill me in?" I asked. Scott sighed and began talking "Okay, so Matt Daehler, was a guy in our year last year, who went insane and killed a lot of people, who sort of drowned him whenever he was younger. Matt ended up being murdered by drowning in the river" Oh fuck, it's a violent death so that could have created the ghost because he wants revenge or something like that. "Matt can't be a ghost because there's no proof of ghosts being real." Lydia said. Yeah there's none of that so called proof because my brothers and I are the ones who deal with them before the proof gets out about all these supernatural beings. We're going to have to burn his bones if he gets out of hand and does something more than just appear to one person. "I think it's time we all get home because it's going to get dark soon" Scott said clearly worried about what Allison said.

Lydia drove Stiles and I home. I guess that the end of my first day out with my new friends. Before we all left the mall, Lydia put their numbers in my phone. "Thank you for having me out with you today. It was fun." I said before getting out of Lydia's car at Stiles' house. "It was fun. We should do it again sometime" Lydia said. I closed the car door and started to make my down the road towards my house. "Goodnight Jessica" I heard Stiles yell. "Goodnight Stiles" I yelled over my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Gah, I just want to say thanks to the people actually reading this. Omg. I love you so much for reading this. I'm so sorry that it's taken me almost two weeks to update but I thought I lost the file -that is just full of lose sheets with chapters wrote and other fic ideas on them- but in fact I just left it in my locker in school. I'll try and get a chapter up every two weeks or so but I'm coming into my exam session at school so I cannot find the time to write during the day and the only time I can write is when I'm meant to be sleeping and during some classes in school -because I don't do work in them- so yeah I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll be throwing in, what I think are two great chapters soon, so that'll keep you waiting.**

Chapter two

The next few days past and nothing that eventful happened, and by that I mean, Allison didn't have any more sightings of that Matt guy's ghost. The rest of our belongings finally arrived, so that means that we've got all the rest of our huge collection of books and everything else that we couldn't fit into the impala.

The alarm went off. It was only seven in the morning. I threw one of my pillows at the alarm to try to get it to stop going off and I failed. Thursday came too quickly for my likening. I was no were near ready to start at Beacon Hills High School, I wasn't ready to be this new girl all over again.

I heard some footsteps and one of my brothers open the bedroom room to make sure that I was actually awake. "Come on Jess, you've got to get up, you've got to go to school. Your education matters and you don't want to be in this life forever." Sam said quite loudly. "mmh" I mumbled. "Go away. I can't go to school today or ever in fact because the blankets have finally started to trust me, their amazing leader, and if I leave them, I could lose that trust, and you don't want that, do you?" I continued mumbling. "Fine, stay in your blanket land but just to let you know, when you do finally manage to get up, there won't be any bacon or waffles left, I can't stop Dean from eating it all on you" Sam stated. Damn, this, Sam knew me too well; he knew that bacon and waffles are my only weakness, besides those two, my two idiots of brothers, of course.

I yawned as I walked through walked through the kitchen door and made my way over to the coffee machine. After rubbing my eyes, I saw a relatively large plate full of food situated in front of my place at the table. "I fucking love you guys for this" I muttered loud enough so they both heard. "Jess, no need to swear" my eldest brother said, not looking away from his laptop. "Have you found a case?" I asked with my mouth sort of full with food, I know, that wasn't very mannerly, but it was too early to care. "No, actually" Dean stated "I'm just researching about this place, Beacon Hills, and so much crap has happened here in the past year, so many people have been murder and this time last year, there were a number of animal attacks. So yeah just be careful here, people can be the monster as well as those creatures we hunt." Dean elaborated.

I sighed. I should really go get ready for school, well at least I've almost finished in compulsory education system and then there's just a matter of choosing if I should go to college or not. I took the last piece of bacon off of my plate and made my way back into my room to get ready for the first day of hell to begin.

What should I wear? Urgh, picking what outfit to wear would have been so much easier if Lydia was helping me. After what seemed like forever, but in matter of fact, it probably only would have been ten or so minutes, I finally put a pair of black skinny jeans and one of my many grey t shirts. I laced up a pair black of converse trainers, put on my leather jacket, and of most importantly, my crescent moon ring which has always and will always be worn as a necklace. I walked over to on my chest of drawers and opened up the middle drawer were my vast knife collection was located. I found a switchblade, which was small enough to fit into my jean pocket but I was still able to do some damage with the knife, if I wanted too. I always carry around a switchblade, just for protection and it'd be easier to explain why I had one on my person if I was ever caught with it. I'm luckily that I didn't have to do much with my hair this morning, besides brushing it. I went into the bathroom in my room to put on a little touch of makeup, mainly just some mascara and some eyeliner, and so that I could brush my teeth. "Come on Jess, get your ass in action. I'm driving you to school today so hurry up" Sam yelled from inside the kitchen. I grabbed my messenger bag and left my room. Dean literally threw a bottle of water at my face and I grabbed the bottle. "Bye Jess" my eldest brother yelled as I walked out the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

We were about ten or so minutes away from the hell hole, well the high school, I don't know if it is a hell hole or not but most of the schools that I've been in are, so I guess this one will be the same. "Jess, are you listening to me?" Sam asked, his questions snapped me out of the dream like state I was in. I shook my head. "Of course, you weren't" he muttered. "As I have already said, I know that you've got a knife with you…" Damn it, how did he know? Am I getting predictable ready? "Please, just don't stab or threaten anyone with the knife, monster or not. Text me and we'll deal with the monster outside of school and at a later stage" my older brother sighed. "Okay, so you've got to the front office first thing, so that you can get your class schedule" Sam finished with. "Wait…. Wait… why the hell have we stopped?" I asked, anyone could clearly see that I was worried as could be. "We've stopped because we're here, and by here I mean school, so get your ass out of the car. And one more thing, please make friends and not enemies" he said as I got out of the car.

I started to make my way towards the front doors whenever I heard someone yell my name, I turned around to see that it was Allison, well of course it was going to be her, who else could it be. "Hey Allison" I sheepishly said. "I'm guessing that you've got to go to the front office." The brunette asked. I smiled and nodded. She took my arm and started to sort of drag me towards the school, which I was thankful for because I probably won't have even made it into the school building without her.

"Hello" the young blonde, who was sitting behind the front desk said. "Hello there, I'm here to pick up my school schedule" the women cut me off "So you're Jessica Winchester, in Junior year, am I right?" "Yes I am" I answered. The young blonde handed me two sheets of paper, one was my class schedule and locker number and default combination and the other sheet was of a map of the school. Allison and I started to make our way out of the office and towards where my locker should be located, it just happened to be a few lockers down from Allison's one. I placed whatever books and equipment I didn't need for the first few classes in there.

Lydia, Stiles, Scott and another teenage boy walked over towards myself and Allison. Could this other teenager be the Isaac or Derek person that Scott was training with every so often? Lydia grabbed the sheet, which had my schedule on it and spoke "You've got at least one of us, in most of your classes, so you shouldn't be alone. And you've got the same free periods as the rest of us" Lydia smiled and handed the sheet back to me.

Great(!) I have Chemistry first period. Chemistry wasn't my strongest science topic, but I was a hell of a lot better than physics so obviously I was going to pick Chemistry, and you never know, I could end up learning how to make fire bombs, which is a good thing, no wait, it's a great thing to know how to make especially in my line of work.

Luckily Allison was in homeroom with me so I at least knew one person. "Um… so who exactly was that other person standing beside Stiles?" I asked when we seat in two of the chairs in homeroom. "Oh that was Isaac Lahey, another one Lacrosse teammate. Why? Do you want me to introduce you to him?" Allison teased. "Oh god no" I laughed. "I'm in no way looking for a relationship and y'know I really don't want my brothers killing anyone" I chuckled nervously. I thought back to the last relationship I had, it seemed to far back. "So I take it as your brothers are overly protective" Allison said, breaking my train of thought, I couldn't think back to the last relationship I had, I lost everything in that relationship, I still found it hard to trust anyone besides my brothers because of him, he ruined everything for me, and in a way I let him do it. I snapped out of that mindset, there's no point in dwelling on the past. "Oh god they're two of the most protective people in the world, but they do have good reason to be though; both of their parents were killed and they just want to keep me safe. Truth be told, I love them for it" I admitted.

**Well what do you guys think so far about the story and Jessica? I finished typing/writing this at two in the morning and I really wanted to get it up, so I'm sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: asdfghjkl is all I can say. I'm sorry that it's taken this long to update but I've had roughly about 10 exams and I've been finishing off coursework for some subjects so it's just taken slightly longer than I wanted to update. But I have been writing though on loads of loose pages. I get out of school on the 28****th**** for summer so I hope that I'll be updating more often after that. But I love you guys for reading this. I did have to go change a few small details in the first two chapters before this; I just had to change her age to 18 and her to junior year instead of senior year. Now on with the story! **

Chapter 3

The bell went to show that it was time for the period to end. I picked up my maths work and threw it into the bottom of my bag. I was so glad that it was now my free period, I was going to try to find wherever the library was, so that I could do the very me thing and try to sleep somewhere in the back corner.

On making my way to the library, I happened to come across someone who was in my chemistry class, I think Stiles or Scott, I don't know which one, said that his name was Jackson but I don't know, I wasn't listening to them. Well whatever his name was he happened to have another student, one who looked much younger than him, up against the wall of lockers. If the child's face was anything to go by, Jackass was frighting him. "Hey Jackass" I tapped his shoulder. "Why don't you go and do whatever it is you do when you're not in class." I told him. "Just leave" Jackass growled. Oh, he was not one of those types of people which I hated with a passion. He was both of them; a bully and an exceptionally rude person. "I'm going to give you till I count to three to left this child go…. One…. Two….." I counted. "Ohhh I'm so scared. What are you going to even do to me, you're much smaller than I am" Jackass mocked. "…Three… This…" I stated. I pulled him off the child and shoved him face first into the wall of lockers. I twisted his arm around into a police type arm hold. "That's what I'm going to do" I spat out. The child ran off down the hall. "Let me go" Jackass growled, this time he sounded more like an animal, a wolf to be correct. I pulled the switchblade from my pocket. I flipped him around so that he was facing me. "Hey, you know what? If I see you harming or even looking at someone the wrong way, I'll make sure you regret it. Got it?" I threatened. I pushed the side of the blade against Jackass' body, just enough to leave a mark but not enough to make him bleed. "I got it" he said. I released my grip and Jackass quickly made his way down the hall. I quickly returned the switchblade into my pocket.

Did he really just growl or are my ears just playing tricks again? I don't know but to be on the safe side, I should call Sam. I quickly typed Sam's number into my phone as I continued to walk towards the library. After a few rings he answered my call. "Shouldn't you be in class?" the voice on the other side of the phone stated. "Hello to you too" I sarcastically said "I'm on a free period so no I'm not meant to be in class, so suck it.. I'm calling you because I could have sworn I heard someone growl, growl like a wolf to be correct" I quickly added. "Dean and I will search the woods tomorrow night. It's a full moon then." Sam quickly ended the call. "Jessica" someone yelled. "Why on Earth are you going to spend your free period in there when Allison and I are going to watch the Lacrosse practice" Lydia announced. "I was gonna sleep in the back corner." I whined as Lydia dragged me by the arm all the way out to the fields. "I wanted to sleep" I whined again.

"You totally are coming to my party tomorrow night, right? It's only the biggest party of the year." The red head proudly stated whenever the three of us sat down on the benches just a few meters away from where the lacrosse team where standing. "I'd love to come but I've got no way of getting there because my brothers will be out doing something important then, so.." Lydia cut me off "I'm sure that Stiles would be able to bring you, isn't that right Stiles?" Stiles must have heard Lydia because he yelled "Yes that's fine" back towards where we were sitting.

Over with the rest of the team, Jackson asked "Scott or Stiles, I don't care. Who the hell is that with Lydia and Allison" "Why do you care about who she is?" Stiles questioned. "Because she threated me earlier and I think that means she might know about us." Jackson stated in a very deadpan tone. "She's Jessica Winchester, she literally just moved here, at the end of last week" Scott said "I'll find out if she knows anything later" he added.

The Coach blew his whistle "Warm up time. Danny get in the goals now" Coach yelled. Everyone bar one get made their way into a straight line in front of the goals. I started to drift off into a sleeping state. "Jackson you're up" Coach yelled, that woke me up from my sleeping state; I had to pay attention to the way he was moving on the field. I needed to sure that I got some sort of proof before my brothers went lurking in the woods. I couldn't see anything to suggest that he was a werewolf but there was this nagging thought in the back of my head telling me that there wasn't something right with him. "What are you thinking about?" Allison poked me in the stomach. "Nothing really but I was wonder who number 12 is though" I stated. "He's my boyfriend so don't even think about it" Lydia said in a slightly threatening tone. "Well he's a huge jackass" I muttered under my breath, for some reason Jackson just stared at me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Whenever Lacrosse practice ended the three of us made our way back into the school building, "So Jess what class are you in now?" Allison asked. "Umm. Biology in room 4, I do believe" I said unsurely. "I'm in the room right beside you so let's go" Allison said while dragging me by the arm to the room. People like to drag me by my arms for some reason. "So whens lunch?" I asked, I always think about my stomach. "Just after this lesson" Allison smiled. Thank the lord it's almost lunch. I could eat a horse, but I don't want to eat a horse because horses are cute and such strange animals as well.

"I'll meet you in the lunch hall, alright" Allison called out as to me as I walked into the biology rom and sat down at last desk which had both of the seats free. In walked the guy I shortly met at the start of the day, Isaac, I do believe his name was, he's also one of the Lacrosse players and I think he's in my chemistry class. "Can I sit here?" he asked, pointing to the spare chair beside mine. "Of course you can" I smiled. "Isaac Lahey" he held out his hand for me. "Jessica Winchester" I took his hand and shook it. In walked the teacher, "Hello I'm Ms. Bird and I'll be your teacher in biology for this year." She introduced. "I hope your all sitting beside someone you get along with because that's where you'll be for the rest of this year." She placed down a sheet of paper at the desk. Isaac and I smiled at each other. This was going to be a good year. "The first topic we'll be covering this year is the topic of cells" some of the class groaned "I know that some of you done this topic at the end of last year but honestly who remember the what you covered just before the summer" "I can barely remember what I had for breakfast" I muttered to Isaac, he chuckled. "So if you don't like it, leave" she stated. For the next ten minutes Ms. Bird just went on and on about what we'd be doing for the rest of the year so I zoned out for the rest of the class.

I only came back into the land of the living whenever Isaac grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my chair towards the door. "Jess, its lunch. It's alright if I call you Jess?" he asked "Yep" I popped on the 'p' sound " but as long as whenever I figure out your cute, adorable nickname I get to call you it" I continued. "We have ourselves a deal" he said, we shook hands on it. "You have no idea how tempted I was just to walk out of that class, whenever she said that we could" I said as we walked towards my locker, Isaac's locker just so happened to be a few down from mine. "You should have. It would have been so funny just to see someone doing it" he stated. "So you coming to get some lunch?" he asked "I was going to meet Allison for some lunch" I started "Allison will be at the same table as you, don't worry, she'll not be out for another few minutes because we got let out earlier" he interjected. "So that's why you pulled me out of the room." I laughed. "Can I just ask what's with everyone dragging me by my arm today? You're the third person to do it" I randomly stated.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

"Isaac, if you try to fucking feed that to me; I swear to God, that I'll stab you in the face with that fork." I said in a very annoying high pitched voice. "Jess, did you really have to go that high pitched? I'm sure if you went a little higher only dogs would be able to hear you" Stiles joked as he sat down in the seat opposite Isaac. Scott and Allison sat on the same side as Stiles. "I'm sorry but look at what he was trying to feed me, it looks fucking horrible. And I've had some crappy ass, disgusting food in my time before." Stiles looked down at what I could only describe as a plate of greasy heart attack. "Okay I think you were right to act like that" Stiles stated. "Yes!" I triumphantly went.

"So what does your dad think about the killings in the forest?" Scott asked Stiles. "What killings?" I asked. "Last night, two joggers were found dead, a male and female. The male was practically decapitated. They believe that they were dead for at least twenty-four hours before being found. No leads or anything ground breaking to go on yet. But now this is where I believe it gets interesting, according to the police report, a high contrition of like a greenie, black sticky gooey substance was found at the scene and the police have no idea what the substance is." Stiles explained. "When do the police why any idea" I muttered under my breath. Could this be the work of that ghost, Matt Daehler, Allison thought she saw the day I met them?

"Stiles, what do you think the sticky gooey substance is?" Isaac asked. "Truth be told, I have no idea at all because I never saw what the substance looked like, I've only had a quick look at the police report." Stiles answered. "I'll ask Derek whenever I next see him. He may know what it is or Peter should have some sort of idea" Isaac said. Who the hell is this Derek they keep talking about? And what would he know about what sounds like ectoplasm. "So Jess, do you think you'll be able to make it to our first Lacrosse Match of the new season?" Scott asked trying to change the subject from the murders. "When is it?" I replied. "Tomorrow but don't worry you'll still be able to make it to Lydia's house party but she said that it's not starting till after the game." Scott continued. "Of course, I shall be able to make it. I don't know the first thing about Lacrosse so bear with me. All I know about Lacrosse is that there's a ball and a stick" I admitted.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

The bell went to show that lunch was over and classes were about to begin again. I sighed. "I don't want to go to English. I hate it" I pretend to cry. "Well hopefully you'll hate it a lot less now because I'm in the same class" Isaac whispered into my ear and placed his hands onto my hips. I turned around so that I was facing him. I stood up on my tip toes and whisper into his ear. "I may enjoy it now." Allison pulled me away from Isaac grasp. I sighed again. "So what's up with you and Isaac?" Allison teased. "Seriously, there's nothing going on. He's adorable and from what I can tell he's a great friend. Can't we just have a bit of fun friendly flirting?" I stated and made a whole movement with my arms to help prove my point. Can a guy and a girl not be friends these days without people assuming that something is going to happen?

Whenever I walked into the classroom there were only two desks left, one in front of Isaac and the other in front of Scott, I let Allison have the one in front of her boyfriend, because in all of the schools I've been in you always let the girl sit near her boyfriend, if you want to make it through the year alive. I didn't care anyway; I found it easier to talk to Isaac over Scott. "I know, it's the last lesson for the day on the first day back. I don't want to be here anymore than you do but seriously just put your phones away please." The male teacher walked in saying. "I'm Mr. Rhodes." The older man said. "The first classic piece of literature, that you guys will be doing a report on is 'The Lord of the Flies' by William Golding." Mr. Rhodes said as he started to pass around copies of the text. "I want you guys to start reading the text for this lesson and to figure out who the key characters are" Mr. Rhodes finished. "Isaac, you lied." I hissed whispered. "Sorry" he leaned forward and whispered. This was going to be a boring class.

**What do you guys think? Please let me know. And if you'd like to see anything please let me know. Ps. I realised that I like to say 'whenever' a lot. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: For TW it's set on an AU (ish) timeline; there's not going to be an alpha pack but there may be some of the new characters and for SPN, other than a few mentions of Purgatory, there'll be no mentions of the trails so it's a complete AU (but I may use some of the cases but changed slightly). And there will be a whole range of Own Characters because it's a bloody high school and there'll be some for cases but most of the OC will only be mentioned once besides a few of them. I just felt like I had to mention this.  
**  
Chapter Four

I was in complete and utter darkness, there weren't any stars out so I couldn't even get any light from them. Where the hell am I? I'm a hundred percent sure that this is not my bed or inside my house, mainly because there are trees everywhere, I don't have trees inside my house. Why do I feel like I've been here before? I ran my hand down to the small of my back to where my gun usually was, but it wasn't there and neither was the switchblade, which I always kept in my pocket. Now I was worried, I had no means of protecting myself.  
There was a blinding white light, I covered my face in attempt not to be blinded by the light  
"Do not trust the people here; they are not what they seem, but when the time comes, you'll figure out what those people are. You'll have to put behind the differences that you have with them for the sake of the greater good and for the safety of the people of this town." A voice from inside the light professed. The light was gone. I could have sworn that I recognised the voice from somewhere but where. It was defiantly a female voice, an older female. It wasn't coming from my mother; it lacked the certain emotion my mother had whenever she spoke to me.  
There was something glinting out on the furthest point of my line of vision. What was it? Okay, the thing has moved. "Not cool at all" I muttered and started running as fast as I possibly could.  
Where is it? I scanned the surrounding area as I ran to try to locate whatever was out there. I couldn't stop running till I was far away from here. I was scared for once. If whatever was out there was going to try to fight me, it wouldn't be a fair fight for me; I didn't have anything to fight with.  
After running for what seems like entirety and endless rows of trees, I stopped against one, so that I could try to catch my breath. I was starting to panic; I found it hard to take deep breaths.  
"Hello Miss Jessica Winchester" the creature hissed. "Did you miss me much?" I felt the creature's hands grasp on my throat. "If you think that you're safe here in Beacon Hills, you couldn't be more wrong" the creature threatened. I whimpered out of fear. What was going to happen to me? The creature's menacing voice was the last thing I heard.

I awoke from my nightmare struggling to catch a breath. I had to fight to mute the scream, which tried to rip through my throat in an attempt to escape. I tried to slow down my breathing to a normal pace. My heart rate was sky high. I forced myself to get off of my bed and go over to the adjoining bathroom. Whenever I managed to stumbled my way over to the sink. I splashed the cold water over my face so that I could at least try to get rid of the layer of sweat that covered my face.  
Checking the clock, that was located on the bedside table, it was 6:19 in the morning. At least I got almost a full night sleep. There wasn't any real point in trying to get back to sleep because I'd be up soon so that I could get ready for school. So I just continued on with my morning routine. I tried my hardest to not dwell on the two different parts of my dream. I couldn't help but a lot of different questions; who was that voice in the light? Who was it talking about? What was that creature? And why'd it ask if I missed it? What did it mean by I wasn't save here? So many questions and I've got no way of figuring out the answer.

I got dressed into black tights, a long, loose fitting red and white checked shirt, under the checked shirt; I had a long but slightly shorter white t shirt on. I also wore a pair of shorts underneath, a black thick belt around my waist, and Doc Martens Boots. I swiftly put my hair into a side plait. I threw the switchblade and my phone into the smallest pocket of my messenger bag. My stomach was doing metaphorical flips so I skipped breakfast because I felt like I won't be able to keep anything down.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Jessica, you have to get out if the impala. You have to go to school" Dean sighed. "No I don't. You dropped out and you're doing alright for yourself" I childishly replied.  
"Oh yes I'm really doing well for myself. I've never had what you'd call a proper job" he snapped.  
On seeing Isaac walk past, I rolled down the impala's window "Oh hey Isaac" I said sticking my head out to meet him. "Hey Jess and..." "Dean, her eldest brother... Could you please help me get her out of the car" he asked.  
Isaac opened the door and grabbed me by the arm and started to try to pull me out. I landed on the ground outside of the impala. Isaac quickly closed the impala's door so I couldn't try to pull myself back into her. "Isaac, I swear to god that, I'll stab you in the face with a pen during English or Biology" i cried out in frustration. Dean laughed. "Stop laughing at me Dean!" I yelled from my spot on the ground. "Not sorry" he yelled back. I finally stood up onto my feet leaning on Isaac for support. "Oh yeah, I'm staying to watch the Lacrosse match, because school spirit and all that jazz but I'll be coming home to get changed before I go to Lydia's party because I'm not going wearing this. Stiles will be bring me there and back before you ask" I put my head threw on the open window.  
"Carry my bag please. You pulled me out of the impala, you deserve to do it" I threw my bag into his arms. "Fine" he sighed.  
"I think Dean can stand you, that's a rare thing, he usually hates my friends, and well he hates the ones who are male" I stated as we walked to the doors. "Why do you say that?" he asked sounding slightly confused. "You dragged me out of the impala, you done want he wanted. I hope you know that I was comfortable before you pulled me out and now I'm sore." I sadly stated. "Aw I'm not sorry." he laughed. "Do people like dragging me or something or am I just a very drag-able person?" I rhetorically asked. Isaac chuckled. He grabbed my arm, and dragged me towards our lockers. "Did you do that on propose?" I asked. "You know me too well" he smiled, damn his amazing smile.

As I opened my locker, my stomach growled quite loudly and Isaac stared. "I didn't have time for breakfast this morning" I quickly dismissed. "I slept in" I lied. I felt his hands grab my waist. "I'm not going to let you leave till you eat something" He said menacing standing over me. "But I've got nothing to eat and we're in school so no food for me" I laughed. "Well we could ditch to get you some food." Isaac joked. "I hope you're joking because Sam would kill me" I said in a very fact of the matter tone. "It's fine; I don't need food till lunch. And you can try to force feed me, if you want" I continued speaking. He removed his hands from my waist. I missed the warmth that came from his hands.

"Huzzah! I figured out a possible nickname for you" I teased. "Well don't be a tease" he told. "It was going to be waist grabber because you to place your hands on my hips a lot, but I'll keep it simple and call you Izzy or Ise, but it'll most likely be a mix of both." I announced. "Hmmmm..." he dragged out on the 'm' sound. "I like it" there it was again, his signature smile, it was an infectious smile, one which I couldn't help but return to smile.

I sat down in homeroom, "Hey Allison" I said "Hello, I didn't see you earlier" she stated, "That's because Isaac dragged me out of the Impala" I recalled the earlier memory.  
"I'm just recalling what I've heard so far but people are thinking that there's defiantly some sort of chemistry between you two" Allison reiterated. "Even though I just about passed Chemistry in my last school, I'm sure that there's no chemistry between us." I snapped. "Do people really not have anything better to do with their time?" I hissed. Seriously I've only in this school for one full day and people are already talking about me. I guess that's what happens whenever you make friends with the Co Lacrosse Captain, also one of most admired girls in school and some of the other Lacrosse members. There goes my original plan of just staying in the background and going unnoticed to the mass of the school.

0000000000000000000000000

"You do know that it'll be cold at the Lacrosse game later" Isaac stated as soon as I sat down. "Oh so no hello then?" I rhetorical asked. "Nope you don't deserve a hello" he joked. "Well I was planning on stealing that lovely jacket and scarf you're wearing." i said in a serious tone "Izzy I'm joking obviously" I spoke with a lighter tone.  
"Miss Winchester and Mr Lahey... Continue your flirting outside of the class..." i felt my face go red,  
I was embarrassed. "And must I remind you that the class has begun. So there should be, under no circumstances, anyone talking unless I, tell you otherwise. If anyone speaks out of turn, it'll be a lunchtime detention." Ms. Bird reminded in a very harsh tone.  
I was tempted to open my mouth to reply but I didn't have anything of my usual quick witted nature to reply with so it really wasn't worth the detention. "Of course you can have it" he whispered. I mouthed thank you.

The rest of the school day went in the form of a blur of words from teachers and the pupils and friends of mine, being dragged around the place by everyone.

"Jess, you're staying for the match right?" Lydia asked. "Yeah, I am" "I'll see you at my party then" she interrupted and then walked off.  
"Jess, Jess, here" Isaac handed me his jacket. "Thank you so much. It's actually freezing outside." I smiled. I pulled his jacket over my shoulders. It smelled just like Isaac's scent. It overwhelm me. "Bye, I'll see you after the game" and with that he was gone to get ready for the game.

"Hey Jess, you ready" Allison said. And with that we went over to the bleachers. "So you're wearing Isaac's jacket then?" she teased "I thought that I should just play along with the rumours" I smiled. "And also I'm cold" Both of the Lacrosse Teams came out onto the field. Everyone on the bleachers started cheering. For the entire game I kept my view on either Jackson or Isaac. I kept my view on Jackson to see if he did any sort of not natural movement and on Isaac because I wanted to watch play. I was deep in thought whenever my phone started ringing. "Go for Jess" I answer. "Jess its Dean" "I know Dean, I do have caller ID" I sassily interrupted. "Hahaha Jess. As you could probably guess, it's getting dark so we're going to go explore the woods now, so let yourself in. Don't get too drunk at the party and don't come back too late but most importantly have fun alright" he said and quickly hung up, without even saying goodbye, how rude.

00000000000000000000000

Whenever I got home from the Lacrosse game, I had about half of an hour before Stiles said that he'd leave me to go to the party without me. I pulled my hair out of the side plait; my hair was now wavier than normal. I looked through my wardrobe, to see if I could find anything to wear. After pulling through a range of t shirts, jeans and dresses, I finally found one that I wanted to wear. It was one of my red dresses, it was a mid-thigh length. I pulled a thin black belt around my waist. I kept the tights on because it was a cold night. I found a pair of black pumps and slipped them onto my feet. I stumbled around my room, trying to find a small bag or purse. Huzzah, I found a bag, it wasn't too big or too small. I stumbled over to my bedside table and opened the top drawer, and pulled out the small handgun, which I kept hidden at the back of the drawer. I placed the gun in the bottom of the bag. I pulled my switchblade and phone out of the smallest pocket in messenger bag; I shoved them into the bag as well.

It'd been about twenty five minutes since coming home so I guess I should make my way out to Stiles. I locked the door as I went out of it. "Wow, Jess you look… just wow. That's all I can say" Stiles complemented. "Naw thank you" I blushed. "Your chariot awaits m'lady" Stiles said in a bad fake British accent. "Oh thank you my lord" I replied in a better fake British accent. "My accent was better" I proudly stated as soon as we sat down in the jeep. "I'm not even going to try to argue with you" Stiles sighed. "I knew it" I triumphantly went. I threw my hands up in the air. "You almost punched me" Stiles cried. "I don't care" I childishly went.

0000000000000000000000

I fell out of Stiles' blue jeep, "Damn these shoes" I muttered down my breath. I stood outside of Lydia's massive house, took a deep breath in. "Jess, you coming?" Stiles touched my arm. "Yeah, go on in ahead; I'll be in, in a minute." I smiled. And with that he went on into the party. I entered the into Lydia's party. The lights were dim. The music was so loud that I could barely hear myself think. I scanned the room to see if I recognised anyone. I saw Lydia pouring out drinks, from the giant fountain, in small plastic cups. Scott and Allison were dancing in the middle of the makeshift dance floor; they were surrounded by other couples and people dancing. There were a ton of buckets filled with drinks and ice to help the drinks still cold, scattered all around the room. I saw Stiles leaning against a wall with a girl beside him, the girl was laughing like a hyena.

I felt someone grab my waist. "Boo" the voice whispered into my ear. Isaac. Obviously it was Isaac. I felt his head rest on my shoulder. "Jess you're too small. Leaning on your shoulder, hurts my knees." he complained. "It's not my fault that I'm only 5'8 when you're 6'1. I'm the above average height, you're just freakishly tall." I whined. "I'm still blaming you" he complained. I felt him lift his head of my shoulder. "Come on, want to get a drink?" he still had his hands on my waist; he led me towards the kitchen.

After a few drinks and talking to most of the people I knew, Isaac led me back to where the main party was happening this was outside. The DJ changed the song from a faster up beat song to a song with a slower pace. Isaac started to lead me towards the dance floor. "No Isaac, firstly I don't dance and secondly I am no were near drunk enough to dance" I protested. "Please Jess, it's only one dance. It's all I ask. It's a slow song, it's not like I'm asking you to dance to something with a fast pace." he pleaded. "Fine, what's the worst that could happen" I sighed, he smiled.

The starlight provided the light, I don't know whether this was the drink talking but wow, Isaac looked more attractive than normal in the starlight. I slipped into his arms, he allowed me to slip my arms around his neck. I was overwhelmed by his smell. Isaac slowly moved his arms down towards my hips. I placed my head against chest. Isaac started to draw my body closer to his body, I was pulled onto my tip toes. There was barely any space between us. I felt his fingers slowly run down my back. The warmth between our bodies radiated. There weren't any of my normal boundaries between us, for the first time in ages, if not, the first time in my life, I felt like a normal eighteen year with a normal life, I wasn't the emotionless hunter that I normally was. Isaac lifted my head out of this chest. "If I haven't told you yet, you look beautiful tonight" he whispered in my ear. I stared into Isaac's eyes. The moment was broken whenever; I felt a pair of hands on my arm. It was Stiles. "Oh for fuck sake" I heard Isaac mutter. "What do you want?" I asked with my hands still around Isaac's neck. "Jess, we have to leave now, I have to help Derek." Stiles demanded. "What happened to Derek?" Isaac asked, his face was laced with concern. "He's been shot" I could have sworn I heard Stiles whisper. I'm fucking going to kill this Derek person. "I'll see you at school on Monday, Isaac. I'm so so sorry" I pleaded. Stiles didn't give me time to wait for Isaac's reply before dragging me out of the party and back to the jeep.

There was myself, Allison, Scott and Stiles all in the jeep. When we pulled up in front of Stiles' house, the rest all fell out of the jeep. Stiles ran towards the door and swiftly opened it and the rest quickly followed. I made my way out of the jeep and started to slowly started to make my way towards my house. "Shit" I yelled as I dug through my purse. Of course, I fucking manage to lock myself out of my house and forget my fucking keys. I made my way back towards Stiles' house. I heard yelling coming from inside one of the bedrooms, I'm assuming it's Stiles' room. I swiftly opened the door. There he was bleeding out on the floor, writhing in pain. He was about to change, about to change into a werewolf, his eyes were flashing red, shit he was an alpha then. I reacted on instinct; I pulled the small handgun out of my bag. "Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't finish him off" I ordered. I aimed my gun directly towards, the guy bleeding out on the floor. My fingers tightened on the trigger. I looked the guy bleeding out on the floor; you could see it in his eyes, like he'd accepted his fate.

**There you go! I hope you liked it! Two chapter inside a week, I hope you guys are happy. I would love to know what you think of Jess so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Jess what are you doing?" Scott asked. "This is a gun and inside of it are bullets so what do you think? Now give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't put another bullet into this werewolf? An alpha werewolf, none the less. Give me that reason now or I will. Tell me!" I demanded, I wasn't in the mood to kill anything right now and especially in front of Scott and Stiles who could have become friends of mine.

"Jessica, please don't. I, I mean, we need his help, without it we can't survive. Jessica please he's our friend" Scott begged me and even tried to pull a puppy dog face but failed. "I haven't killed anyone" the guy bleeding out on the floor finally managed to say. I didn't think he could speak. I slowly started to lower my gun. "Fine I won't kill you. I can't kill you, if you haven't killed anyone or haven't gone out of control yet. But believe me when I say this: I will be the one to kill you if you do anything that could be considered out of line." I threatened. I was glad that I didn't have to kill anyone.

"Take me to Deacon. Now Scott!" he demanded. Wow this guy was demanding, maybe I should have just put a bullet in him. "No, you won't have time to take him to this Deacon guy. He mightn't know what sort of gun this bullet came from. I should be able to take it out myself" I spat out. I wasn't sure why I was doing this, mainly because about a minute ago, I was going to put a bullet into him and not think twice about it. "Why should we let you? You just tried to put a bullet into me!" the guy on the floor exclaimed. "Because you know that you won't get there in time" I replied. "Fine, Jess just do it." Stiles finally spoke out.

"Get me some towels; a sharp, clean knife, Stiles it has to be clean, something that could act as a tourniquet and tweezers. Now. Go!" I ordered. Scott and Stiles ran out of the room as fast as they could. "Jess, are you alright? You don't have to do this. They could bring him to Deaton" Allison told me "But my brothers were the ones to do this, all because I thought that Jackson guy was a werewolf. I have to fix this. I can't have more innocent blood on my hands. I've been responsible for far too many innocent deaths." I stated. I had to fix this.

Stiles and Scott both came running back into the room with the armfuls of the equipment that I needed them to get. "Slip the towel under his arm" I ordered. I picked up the tweezers while Scott was tying the tourniquet just above the bullet wound. "Let's start this thing. It's now or never. This may hurt a little… or a lot" I muttered.

I dug the tweezers into the wound in his forearm. His body rose up in pain. Scott and Stiles had to force his body down so that I could get back to work on finding the bullet. I'm sorry, well, I'm not really that sorry. I moved the tweezers around in his arm. After what must have seemed like a life time of pain for him, I finally managed to get a grip on the bullet. Huzzah! I got it! I pulled the bullet out of his arm. "Allison get me, my lighter, it's in my bag." I ordered. "Why does she need a lighter?" I heard Stiles ask Scott. "We shouldn't ask questions we don't want to know the answer too" Scott muttered to Stiles before I had the chance to say anything. Note to self: Thank Scott whenever this is all over.

"Pass me my gun as well, please" I gestured towards the gun, which was beside my bag. Allison handed me, both my lighter and gun. I swiftly opened up one of the chambers. A bullet fell out and into the palm of my hand. I ripped off the cap for the bullet. A plant like substance fell onto the floor. I lit the lighter and brought the flame towards the plant like substance and set it aflame. The substance let of a beautiful red glow.

Whenever the flame died down, I scooped up as much of the substance as I could. "This may hurt like a bitch" I said as I dug it into the wound on his forearm. Scott and Stiles held his body down so that he couldn't rise up in pain. The boys let go of him whenever it looked obvious that he was over the pain. "May hurt?" he sarcastically asked. "Well take your ability to use sarcasm as a sign of good health." Stiles stated.

"Now, who the hell are you? And how the hell did you know how to do that?" he spat out. Wow, he didn't seem that happy or grateful towards me considering that I just saved his life. "So you're not even going to say 'Thanks' or some variation of that but you have the nerve to ask who I am" I snapped. He didn't have the upper hand on me, even though he probably thinks he does. All he has are teeth and claws whereas I knew a whole different range of ways to slowly and painfully kill him. "Who. Are. You" He growled and followed by a flash of his werewolf teeth. "You give me your name and I'll give you mine" I arrogantly said.

"Dude, just tell her, who you are before she realises what a terrible mistake she made by letting you live" Stiles spoke up. "Derek Hale. Alpha werewolf." He spat out. I knew he was the alpha, but why did the name Hale ring the same bells that Argent did. "Jessica Winchester. An all-round badass hunter" I proudly stated. Everyone in the room besides Derek made some sort of sound of confusion. We rolled our eyes at them. "You have brothers, right?" Derek asked, his tone was a lot softer. "Yeah, two brothers, Sam and Dean, why?" I asked. "Just wondering" Derek replied, as he started to climb out Stiles' open window. "Wait, wait. What are you wondering?" I yelled out the window but Derek was gone. "The ass, he didn't even say thanks." I muttered under my breath.

Now it was my turn to make a break for it but since I wasn't able to jump out a window and land without hurting myself when I'm slightly tipsy, I'll have to go for the not as cool option and go out the good old fashioned way: using a door. I gathered my things off the floor and made my way towards the door but Scott blocked my way. "You're not leaving till you answer some questions. First; Why weren't you shocked by what just happened. Second; how the hell did you know how to do that? Third; What the hell did you mean when you said that you were a hunter and lastly who the hell are your brothers?" Scott asked.

I sighed. This is going to take a while, I may lose my only friends that I have. "Okay, so were to start is the question? I wasn't shocked by that Derek guy being a werewolf because y'know the flashing red eyes, the claws and the teeth were a dead giveaway. What did I mean by I'm a hunter, it's an easy statement to figure out yourself really. I'm a hunter of all things that go bump in the night…." Stiles looked like he was going to interrupt to ask a question. "Save all questions to the end Stiles. Now where was I? My brothers are also hunters, two of the best according to a lot of people, they've saved the world a few times but no big deal. I knew how to save your friend because I knew where the bullet came from. The bullet came from one of my brother, because I told them about Jackson. Jackson was about to wolf out, so to speak whenever I first met him. So I thought he was feral and told my brothers. Now you can ask what you were going to ask Stiles" I explained.

"Now whenever you said 'of all things that go bump in the night' does that mean that there's more than just werewolves out there." Stiles excitedly asked. They all looked like they wanted to know the answer to this question. I laughed. They really don't have any idea about the rest of the monsters that are out there. "Um, yeah, of course there's more than just werewolves out there. Everything you have ever been told about as a child existed. What you were meant to fear growing up is real. Behind every legend there's always some truth." I explained.

Scott started to move from in front of the door but Allison spoke up. "I want to know something. If you knew that Derek was a werewolf why didn't you kill him?" I sighed again, it seems like sighing is my favourite thing to do tonight. "He told me that he didn't kill anyone and I believed him. Same reason you're family hasn't killed Scott or the rest of this little town's pack of werewolves, no one has been killed in a werewolfly enough way." Allison looked shocked. "How… how… did you know about my family and that Scott is a werewolf?" Is this like play twenty questions night starting a tipsy Jessica "Because I recognised your last night, Argent. All I had to do was think hard enough about it till I remembered Kate. She tried to kill me…." I sighed remembering our last encounter "I could tell that Scott was a werewolf because he was the only one really panicking whenever I had the gun pointed towards Derek." I elaborated.

After a few moments of silence I spoke up, "Now can I ask a question this time?" Scott nodded. "How many other werewolves are in this town and how knows about them?" I asked. "There's myself, Jackson, Derek, Derek's uncle Peter, Isaac, then there's two more betas but they sort of ran off at the end of last school year." Scott spoke up. I felt my heart sink. Isaac was one of them. "Um.. Not many people know about the werewolves. Stiles, Allison, Allison's father, Lydia and my mother" he finished. "Now can I leave please? I need my sleep." I yawned. Scott moved away from in front of the door. I swiftly made my escape.

Cool! The impala is back! Sam and Dean are home. I slowly opened the door in an attempt to sneak in without being caught.

"Jessica." Dean's voice boomed. Crap. I've been busted, I suck at sneaking into places. "Come in here now" the voice boomed. "Hey… I didn't think you'd be back this early." I smiled. "You forgot your keys and you were meant to be home like an hour ago" Sam stated. "Well I did come home about an hour ago but then I realised that I forgot my keys so I went over to Stiles' house till I heard the impala" I stated.

"You smell like alcohol. How much did you drink" Dean barked. "A few beers" I casually said. "Go to bed. We're patrolling the woods in the morning again. So be up at nine and be ready to leave for eleven " Dean ordered. "Yes Sargent Dean, Sir!" I mocked saluted.

000000000000000

"Jessica get your ass up, now" Dean yelled through my door. "Dean don't yell, please. It hurts my head" I yelled from under my covers. My head felt like it was exploding. It was an unrelenting misery. I groaned. I forced myself out of the comfort of my warm cocoon of a bed.

"Good morning sunshine" Sam laughed. "Shush. You're too loud." I muttered as I buried my head into my arms. "The Dean Winchester hangover special" Dean said as he slammed the cup above my head. "You did that on purpose. You're an ass, Dean" I fake cried into my arms. "Drink up. You've got about half an hour till we're leaving and I'm going to drag your ass out of here" Dean exclaimed.

I groaned again. I shouldn't be this hung-over, I only had a few alcohol drinks. I forced myself to down the cup. "Oh holy fuck, that's fucking disgusting. I don't care how bad my next hangover is but I'm never fucking drinking that again. What the fuck is that anyway?" I complained and scrunched my face into a horrible shape. "Jessica, no need to swear that much" Sam looked up from his laptop. I dragged myself back to my room. I just wanted to go back to bed.

000000000000000

"Jess pay attention" Dean yelled. "Why must we yell?" I questioned. "My yelling is your punishment for drinking last night and coming home late." Dean yelled. "I forgot my keys. You can be so mean sometimes." I groaned. "It's what the eldest brother does" Sam chuckled.

Should I tell them about the pack that lives here? Derek said that they haven't killed anyone. If I was to tell them, I'd lose the only friends that I had. But if they were to end up killing someone, would I be able to kill them? Well it'd depend on who it was. I'd be able to put a bullet into Jackson, he'd already came close to wolfing out during school.

"So did find anything when you were out here last night?" I questioned, even though I already knew the answer. "Well we shot something last night but what happened to the creature, we don't know" Sam answered. "Well it was dark and there was a giant party and like most of the teenagers were at it" I stated.

0000000000000000

"When can we go back to the impala? We've been walking around for like twelve hours" I complained. I dragged my feet as I walked. "Jess, we've been walking around for like two hours not twelve" Dean said. I over dramatically fell to the ground "Go on without me. Just leave me here. I'll slow you down" I overdramatically said, as my eyes flickered between open and close, I pretended that I died. They chuckled at my stupidity. "You're an idiot" Dean muttered. I dragged myself onto my feet. Being hangover and walking around in a wood with loads of roots on show was differently not my smartest idea. I really shouldn't have drunk anything last night.

I wonder if they'll forgive or accept me. Probably not, well I wouldn't forgive me, I was the reason that their alpha, probably their friend was bleeding out on Stiles' floor. I wonder if they told Isaac. I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Damn. I hate waiting. I hate lines for things ever more. It's amazing that I haven't killed anyone. Oh wait, I have killed a lot of things. I mean it's amazing that I haven't killed any humans, yet.

"Princess, you haven't complained about anything in a while so what's going on in that head of yours?" Dean asked. "I'm thinking" I replied. "Sam you sure that it's alright for her to be thinking?" Dean joked. "Who are you and what have you done to our sister?" Sam joked. "Haha" I faked laughed "I'm just thinking about food, like right now I'd kill for a pizza? I want pizza now. I want to have pizza for breakfast someday soon." I sighed. I hope I have pizza for breakfast someday soon. The next time they go on a case without me, I'll totally make pizza for breakfast. It's a plan.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter in my story! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Urgh. Monday. School. People. Teachers. Classes. Possibility of having no friends. I was not looking forward to this. I don't even know if I've still got friends, I most likely don't because of Friday night. I've lost people I started to care about. That's what always happens, I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later. I don't want to have to avoid them but maybe it was for the best. Isaac is my bloody lab partner in Biology. Stiles is my lab partner in Chemistry. I was placed beside Allison in French and the whole group is in my English class. Wow. If they're not my friends anymore, it's going to be hard as hell to avoid them. I was metaphorically screwed. I want to go back to bed, I just want to avoid all of my problems.

"Jessica…" a voice beside me went. The voice broke my train of thought. "Scott, Stiles." I nodded in their general direction "I thought you wouldn't be talking to me because of y'know the hunting." I sighed. "So does Isaac know?" I not so subtly asked. "No, he doesn't know because firstly I just can't do it and secondly we, all of us including Derek, think that it'd be the best if you tell him." Scott answered. "Why?" I asked. "Because look, we see the way he looks at you. It's the same way I looked at Allison when she moved here…" Scott's voice started to crack and he stopped, regaining composure. "Isaac hasn't had the easiest life before becoming a werewolf and even after that. Maybe you'll be good for him. Maybe he won't feel as hurt, if you tell him." Scott spoke softly.

How could I be good for him? I'm the opposite of someone who would be good for him, I've been trained to kill things like him since before I can remember. "Jess, will you tell him?" Scott asked. "I'll tell him later, before the end of the day" I replied.

As they walked off, they started to argue. "Oh for fuck sake Scott, it's been almost three days since we found out. There's a chance she won't tell him." Stiles panicked. "And it's not Romeo and Juliet! He's a werewolf and she's a hunter!" Stiles complained. "And how do you even know he likes her?" Stiles said crossing his arms. Scott stopped. "I just do. And that would make it Romeo and Juliet because they're on the opposite side." Stiles slapped Scott across the chest. "Do you not know how Romeo and Juliet finished? Their romance was three days long, at least 6 people died and they committed suicide. Suicide!" Stiles exclaimed. "I know but she'll tell him." Scott sighed. "You can't be certain on that unless you can see into the future" Stiles whined.

0000000000000000

"Miss. Winchester" A female voice behind me called out. I spun around to see who was talking to me. "I'm Ms. Morrell." "I know who you are" I spat out. "I'm one of the French teachers and I'm guidance counsellor as well. Could you please come see me first lesson. I've received your files from previous school; I'd like to talk to you as well, about your family business." Ms. Morrell said.

Crap. I've got to get out get out of Ms. Bird's Biology class, I won't be able to talk to Isaac about this but I wouldn't want to talk to him about this in class though because there was a chance that he would flip off about this.

I walked into Ms. Bird's room. "Hello, Ms. Winchester. What could I do for you?" she asked. "Um…. Could I please be excused from Biology? Ms. Morrell received my files and would like to talk to me about things" I explained. "Of course you can but when will you catch up with the work?" she questioned. "I've got a free lesson later and I believe Isaac also does as well." The bell rang. "On you go" She ushered me from her room.

"Jess, that's not the way to biology. I know you mightn't know you're way around but come on" Isaac smiled. There it was again, that smile. "Actually, I've got to go see Ms. Morrell…" "Why does the French teacher want to see you?" he questioned. "Guidance counsellor" I corrected. "She actually wants to see me as the guidance counsellor. She wants to talk to me for some reason." I elaborated. "You've got a free lesson just after lunch right?" I asked. Isaac nodded. "Could I copy up the work and we've got to talk as well" I gulped. Isaac nodded again. "Meet me in the library after lunch please." "Mr. Lahey, get in the classroom now or a lunchtime detention and Miss. Winchester get to where you're meant to be or a lunchtime detention." Ms. Bird ordered.

00000000000000000

"Miss Winchester, I did not believe that you'd make it" Ms. Morrell sounded shocked. "I always come to these sort of meetings. So what do you want to talk or ask me about?" I questioned. I wasn't sure of Ms. Morrell's motives for asking me to be here, but I got out of biology class so that's a positive. I failed to see a down side. "So I've read your files" she pointed to the stack of files sitting on her table. "Do you still blame yourself for what happened in New York?" she quickly asked.

"We're not going to tackle this topic with children gloves, like everyone else does then?" I took a deep breath in. "Yes I still do, I'll forever blame myself. I was their leader, I thought that the intel was most likely wrong but I still used it. It was a massacre; a blood bath for both sides. We went in there with about fifty hunters but maximum of ten came out, five were badly injured, 2 died in hospital, and three turned. I still have nightmares about it. It's one of my many recurring nightmares." My voice broke, I stopped speaking so I could try to compose myself "I knew the nest was larger than the intel said it was but we still went ahead. I survived when most of my team died. I've got too much blood on my hands now and no matter what I do, I can't seem to get rid of it." I fought back the tears. "You're a researcher so you should know what went down exactly. I can't think about it anymore. I can still remember it like it was yesterday." My voice completely went. "It's alright. You don't have to speak about it anymore." She sighed.

"Tell me about Leah Hurt, if you don't mind. She was a former student of here. People were horrified to hear about her death. " She said. "Wow, were do I start when it comes to Leah? She was a few years old then myself. She was twenty-one. She had her whole life ahead of her. She…" I gulped. "She was my best friend. She was one of the injured who died in hospital. Her body was sent back to her home. She called Beacon Hills home, I can see why." I bit my lower lip "Whenever we finished that mission, she wanted to take me here. Take me out of New York but mainly she wanted to take me out of being someone that people older than me looked up too." my eyes welled up. "They looked up to me because of my family, according to a load of people; my mother was one of the best researchers and an excellent hunter as well. Now, were to I even begin to start on my brothers? People said that they were the best in the business; people believed that monsters were afraid of them. Leah wanted to take me out of that. She wanted to let me be a normal teenager, even if it was just for a little while." I inhaled sharply.

"Have you been to see Leah's grave since coming here?" she asked. I shook my head. "Alright go visit and talk to her. People say it's a good way to let things off your chest, because you can talk all you want without the fear of them judging you." She elaborated.

"I'm just going to assume that you know this but you are aware of the werewolves that are in this town." "Yes, I am but my brothers don't know about them." I interrupted. "What are you going to do about them?" She asked. "Nothing" I quickly said. "Are you sure, that's the right thing to do?" she questioned. "Yes." I defensively snapped. "They haven't killed anyone, so I'm sure it's the right thing to do"

00000000000000000

The bell went. "Can I go?" I asked. I wanted to leave this room more than anything. "You may but if you ever need to talk, the door is always open." She empathically said. She doesn't care. No one cares for me. I walked through the door but stopped. "Miss, my brothers don't know about you. Not a lot of people know that you're a researcher. Most of the people who knew died in New York." I said and left before she could reply.

Why does everyone like to play a game of twenty questions with me? I walked into the French late, obviously. "Mademoiselle Winchester, you're late." The older woman stated as soon as I walked into the room. "I am not late in fact, everyone else is just early." I smirked as the class laughed. "Before you take your seat answer me this, in French please. Tell me the directions from here to the front office" she growled.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." _I stopped whenever I saw the fear creep over the old woman's face, she understood Latin, go her. "Mademoiselle Winchester. This is a French class not a Latin class. Please never speak Latin in this class again." She begged.

I took my seat at the back of the room beside Allison. "What on earth were you saying? She looked horrified." Allison whispered. "Y'know, it was the start of a basic exorcism in Latin." I whispered back. "Have you spoken to Isaac yet? she whispered. "Nope" I popped on the 'p' sound. "I'll speak to him later in the day. What's this teacher's name?" I questioned. "Mademoiselle Mathieu" Allison replied.

"Mademoiselles Argent and Winchester, would you mind sharing whatever is so important that you'd talk about during my class." Mademoiselle Mathieu snapped. Allison blushed. "Nah, not really" I said as I shook my head. "I thought so." The teacher stated. I rolled my eyes at her.

000000000000000

It came to my free lesson. I already was in the library because I thought it'd be a good idea to spend lunch there so I wouldn't have to speak to Isaac in earshot of the rest of them and I had some strange feeling that he'd flip because of this. "Hey there stranger" Isaac whispered into my ear. "Hey." I weakly smiled. "You are you okay? I've barely seen you all day" Isaac smiled as he sat down in the chair beside me. "Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. I could tell by the look on his face, he knew that I was lying. Stupid heart, you've betrayed me. "Um. We didn't really do anything that important in Biology. We done an experiment, well I wouldn't call it one. We looked at cells underneath the microscope and watched a boring video. You probably would have fallen asleep during it" he chuckled.

"If I don't have anything to copy up, do you want to go out to the fields? I need to get some fresh air" I smiled. "Yeah, of course" as I stood up, Isaac took my hold of my hand, his hand surprised me, he had soft grip on my hand.

Isaac led me out towards the one of fields. "Jess, so what did you want to talk to me about?" Isaac asked. I let my hand slip out of his grasp. I took a deep breath in, this was going to hurt both of us. I didn't want to ruin whatever we have, our relationship was something different. Our relationship made me happy. It made me feel normal.

I took another deep breath. "Isaac, I want you to promise me something?" I gulped. "What is it?" he questioned, his face was laced with worry. "I want you to promise me that what I'm about to tell you won't affect whatever this is" I moved my hands back and forward between the two of us. "Of course it won't" He smiled. I ran my hands threw my hair. It was now or never I guess.

"Remember when I had to leave the party on Friday night?" Isaac nodded. "It was because your friend, Derek, was shot." "How do you know?" he interrupted "Just wait. Please…" Isaac nodded again. "I know about what you are. I know that you're a werewolf. I found out because I threatened to put another bullet into Derek whenever he was bleeding out on Stiles' floor. But I changed my mind and saved him by taking the bullet out." I felt tears starting to form in my eyes "My brothers were the ones who put the bullet into Derek. Isaac, I'm a hunter." the words just fell from my mouth. "You're a what?!" He snapped, like he didn't hear what I said. "I'm a hunter" I whispered.

Isaac stormed off, towards the woods. "Isaac, Isaac, come back" I called out as I ran after him. "Just leave me alone." He yelled. "Isaac please, we have to talk about this as normal adults" I yelled back. "What is there to talk about? You're trained to kill things like me. If I ever slip up you'd kill me." he yelled. "Isaac I would never kill you. You're one of the few friends I actually have. I don't want to lose you." I cried out. "You've already lost me." Isaac ran into the deeper in the woods. I ran after him. This is not cool, at all. Isaac has superhuman speed. He knows these woods. I don't. He has the upper hand. All of these trees were making it hard to even try to track him.

After a while of running I slowed down so that I could catch my breath. I lost him. "Isaac, where are you?" I cried out. "Isaac please"

Snap. Fuck. What was that and more importantly where did it come from. I was lost in the woods. I'm fucking wearing red as well, I'm also in the woods because of a werewolf. This just sounds like the start of a bad horror movie or a bad modern retelling of Little Red Riding Hood. I dug through my bag. I found my gun. I checked it. It had a few bullets left.

Snap. The sound came from behind me. I spun round. My gun was pointed directly into Scott's chest. "Hey" he sheepishly waved. "Stiles said that he was meant to give you a lift home but you weren't there, so I asked Allison when she last saw you and she said that she saw you and Isaac go towards the field. So I tracked you." He continued. "Smart" I muttered. "Could you please take your gun out of my chest" I put the safety back on the gun before returning it back to my bag. "Stiles is waiting at the entrance for us" Scott smiled.

00000000000000000

"So I take it as you told Isaac, then" Scott asked as I sat down in Stiles' jeep. "Yeah, he didn't take it too well as you can clearly see. I was out there in the fucking woods. I only had a gun, a switchblade and a lighter in my bag. I would have been screwed if anything else found me." I said.

"Hey, he'll forgive you. He'll accept you like I accepted Allison." "You and Allison were actually a couple before she found out." Stiles cut in. "Stiles you're not helping" Scott slapped Stiles across the chest. "Hey hey no hitting the driver" Stiles complained. I smiled. They were like an old married couple fighting.

"Have you guys accepted that I'm a hunter?" I finally asked. "Yes of course" Stiles started. "Hey, come on. I understand completely why you had to keep it a secret. It's not like you can say 'Hey I'm Jessica, and I'm a hunter' just like we can't say 'Hey, I'm Scott and I'm a werewolf'" Scott continued. "Who knows that I'm a hunter?" I asked. "Um, just Allison, Stiles, Derek, Isaac now, and myself, but I believe that Derek is telling Jackson soon. And Allison will tell Lydia." Scott replied.  
"I don't want to ask this but I have to know. Are you guys still my friends?" I asked. "Of course we are, Allison as well. We love having you around. Truth be told, we all missed you at lunch. You know who missed you the most" Stiles turned around. "Stiles eyes on the road" Scott panicked as we started to drift. Stiles swerved the jeep back into a straight line. "Stiles, if I die because of your driving and you somehow manage to make it out alive, I'm coming back to haunt your ass. I know how hauntings work." I jokingly threatened.

0000000000000000

Stiles parked the jeep in his driveway. I fell out of the jeep. Either I have two left feet or this jeep doesn't like me because that's like the third time I've fallen out of it. "Jessica, it may take some time but Isaac will forgive you and accept that you're a hunter. Everyone sees the way he looks at you" Stiles was trying to make me feel better but it wasn't really working. "I hope he will" I admitted.

I walked into my house. "Jessica, come in here now. We have to talk" Sam ordered. Oh, shit the school told them that I skipped the end of school. "Why?" Sam asked. "Why what?" I asked, pretended to know nothing about why Sam wanted to talk. "Why'd you skip the end of school?" Sam asked. "Oh that. I needed to get out. I had to go to the guidance counsellor earlier in the day. Everything from New York just came flooding back. I need out." I lied. "Because you left the school without a reason, there's a good chance that you'll have a detention. Because it's your first time skipping classes and that you did have to go speak to the guidance counsellor, I'd say that your detention would only be a lunchtime one." Sam explained.

"Princess, what's going on in that funny little head of yours?" Dean asked. "You've not been yourself for the past few days." "I'm just thinking how cool it'd be to be able to control fire with my mind." I casually said. "You are one strange child" Dean stated. I shrugged.

I walked into my room. I kicked off my shoes. I threw my bag down beside my desk. I fell face first into my bed.

Isaac missed me at lunch, according to what Stiles' hinted at. I was starting to see why Allison said that there was chemistry between the two of us, when we were in each other's company, we were either; laughing, smiling or flirting. Then at Lydia's party on Friday night, we were dancing and there wasn't really any space between the two of us, I'd say if Stiles didn't break the moment. We probably would have kissed. I hope I could at least salvage a friendship between us. I'd really hate myself, if I lost that friendship. I was happy around him. Whenever I was around Isaac, I felt like I was a normal eighteen year old, a normal teenager. I was happy around him.

**A/N: I wasn't exactly sure of this chapter, I've spent the past week trying to rewrite it but I can't seem to get it the way I want it to be but this is the closest version. And you guys are starting to get a look into Jess' life before Beacon Hills! Yay! **

**Translation for the exorcism (I don't even know if it's right because I took it off of supernaturalwiki): We exorcise you, every impure spirit, every satanic power, every incursion of the infernal adversary, every legion, every congregation and diabolical sect.**

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I would love some feedback on it. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Miss. Winchester, you've got a lunch time detention because of skipping your last class yesterday. Go to Mr. Harris' Chemistry room at the start of lunch" the teacher told me as soon as I walked into the room.  
"I'm guessing you told Isaac yesterday and the detention is a product of that" Allison stated as soon as I sat down. "Yep" I popped the p sound. "He didn't take it that well" Allison asked. I shook my head. "He'll accept it but it may take some time. Everyone sees the way he looks at you, well everyone bar you" she casually stated.

000000000000000000000000

Isaac hasn't spoken to me since yesterday. Well I don't blame him. He's been avoiding me all day, well we've not had any of the same classes today. "Miss. Winchester" a voice behind me boomed. "Yis" I instantly replied. "Get in here now. Did you forget that you have detention now" Mr. Harris ordered.  
Balls! I actually did forget from being told this morning. Lunch time detention! Whoop! This isn't going to be fun at all. I stopped at the door. The whole classroom was full, a lot of people get lunch time detentions, and there's Isaac. "Miss Winchester, just go sit in the spare sit beside Mr. Lahey now or you'll be back in this tomorrow again." Harris barked.  
I tensed up as I walked towards the desk. I weakly smiled at Isaac, he just ignored me. Rude, I know that I hurt you but still no need to be rude. Mr. Harris pointed towards Isaac and I. "You two have to restock the janitor's closet." He ordered. "There are bloody child labour laws against this" I complained. Some people laughed. "Do you want to make it another detention?" he asked. "Sir, if you wanted to spend more time with me, you should have just asked." I joked. More people laughed this time. "Do you really want to make lunch time detentions for the rest of your pitiful schooling life?" he threatened. "Nah, I actually like having time for lunch" I stated.

Isaac walked over to Harris whenever he finished assigning out the rest of the jobs to the rest of the room. "Sir, could I do it with anyone else? She's the reason I'm in here." he asked. Well aren't you lovely Isaac, it's not just my fault, you're the one who flipped off and ran into the woods, I just followed you because I want to talk like adults. "Since you've made it so obvious that you don't want to do it with her" Harris paused for effect but it was obvious that he wasn't going to change Isaac's job. "No, you're still going to have to work with her." Harris smirked. "Just great" Isaac muttered. "Now go." Harris ordered the whole classroom. "You are one evil teacher Harris" I muttered under my breath. I grabbed my bag and jacket and dragged myself out of the classroom and the entire way towards the janitor closet.

Surprisingly Isaac was outside of the closet, sorting out the supplies on the cart. I threw my bag and jacket just inside the closet. "Hey Isaac" I sweetly smiled. "Hello" he mumbled.  
I took a deep breath before going into the closet. I picked up one of the many, stacks of towels from the cart and struggled to figure out where they meant to go in the closet. "This is fucking child labour" I moaned.

From Isaac's fidgeting, I could tell that being in this small ass closest was making him uncomfortable or it was because that I was in this room with him. He was just as uncomfortable as I was. Gently I touched his shoulder feeling how uneasy he seemed. "Are you okay?" I asked, I was genuinely concerned about him. "I'm fine. I'm just not a big fan of small spaces." He replied replacing some cleaning supplies on the shelf.  
"You seem as uncomfortable as I am. Am I making you that uncomfortable?" he spat out. "No you're not. I just hate being in small spaces, they bring back really bad memories from when I was doing certain types of training." I replied. I tried to shake of the memory that was forming in the back of my mind.

**Flashback**

"Colin, she's too young to do this" my mother yelled at the older man. "Lucy, she's eleven. She'll be fine. Won't you Jessica?" Colin said. "Mum, I don't want do want to do this" I said as I hid behind her. It was easy to tell that I was scared of what Colin had planned. "It's perfectly save for her. Leah has done it many times. Nothing has happened to her." Colin snapped.  
There was a sound of flapping wings. "Lucy, I need to talk to you" the women ordered. "I'll be a few minutes. Colin, you will do nothing until I finish talking to Grace, if you know what's good for you" she threatened.  
"What do you want Grace?" Mother snapped. "Jessica has to do this." Grace stated. "Don't give the 'Father said she had to' speech again. She's my daughter and I know what's best for her. Doing this will set her back months, she's finding it hard enough to do normal easier hunter tasks." Mother yelled. "Doing this could end up saving her life. And yes father says she has to be able to do this." Grace replied, and with that she left. All that was left was the flapping sound again. "Oh shit" mother whispered.  
"Now Jessica, get in the box or you'll never get to see Leah ever again." The old man barked. "Mum. I don't want to do this" I cried. "Colin, you don't have to blackmail her." She snapped. "Hey Jess, you have to do this. It'll be okay though, I promise you. If you start to panic, I'll get you out immediately, okay? You'll be okay." She ran her callous fingers across my face, removing the tears that were falling from my eyes.  
I stepped into the box. "It'll be okay." was the last thing I heard my mother say. The lid closed. I was in complete and utter darkness. I had less room to move than I thought I would have. What should I do? How on earth do you get out of a makeshift box coffin? I started to pound on the lid. I started to take rapid shallow breaths. Now is not the time to start to panic. "Mum get me out of here! Please!" I yelled as I continued to pound the lid. Tears started streaming down the side of my face. "Colin, take the fucking lid off now or I'll shoot you in your manhood" I heard my mother threaten. "Mum please. I feel like I can't breathe." I screamed.  
The lid came off and I quickly stood up. I threw myself into mum's arms. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Shush. You did great for your first time" she soothingly whispered into my ear as her hands stroked the back of my head. "You don't have to do that again till you are sure that your one hundred percent ready" I let the tears flow out of my eyes like a waterfall.

**End of Flashback**

"Isaac" I started. "Jessica, just stop alright" he interrupted me, rude urgh. "We have to talk about this like adults. I don't want to lose you" I stated. "What's there to talk about? The first person I even remotely start to care about ends up being someone who's trained to kill things like me. You're still a true hunter, no matter what I do, hell any of us do, you'll only view us as a true hunter would to you I'm a monster."  
It was dead silent between the two of us. I was composing myself and tactically thinking about what I'd say next. I took a deep breath. "Isaac, you're not a monster. Under no circumstance do I see any of you, Lydia, Allison and Stiles included, as monsters. None of you have killed a human being, even under the pull of a full moon. You're the complete opposite to the werewolves that I'd consider hunting. The ones I hunt are out of control all of the time. The werewolves that I'd call monsters are the ones who can be found snacking on a still-beating human heart." I declared.  
I took a step closer towards Isaac, I grabbed his hand. "Hey Isaac, listen to me or to my heart" he look directly into my eyes. "I do not consider you, in anyway, a monster. I consider you a friend, or something else but in no way a monster." I emphasised. It was silence, after a few moments, Isaac spoke up "Can I have my hands back?" he asked. "Only if I have my friend back" I joked. "Of course you do" Isaac smiled. I released the grip. I smiled, I was glad that Isaac would at least be social towards me.

00000000000000000000000

We went back to stocking up the closet. Isaac was still fidgeting, he hated being in here. He's got bad memories linked to small places as well. "I have a few questions for you, how long have you been hunting for and were you ever planning on telling us?" Isaac asked.  
"Um, I've been trained in hand to hand combat and using weapons like bows and knives since I was like five years old, and guns since I was ten years old, I do believe. I've been hunting since I was about ten as well." I paused. "Now let me answer your other question with a question of my own. Were you ever planning on tell me?" I asked. "Maybe I was whenever we got closer." Isaac stood over me. My heart rate rose, his eyes glanced towards my heart, he smirked, he was proud of that. "Closer? What do you mean by that?" I sweetly asked, even though I had a rough idea of what he meant.

The sound of the bell ringing through the school, stopped our embrace. "Lunch isn't over though" I muttered. "Jess that's the fire alarm" Isaac replied, he sounded like he was going to start to panic attack. "Jess the door won't open" he panicked, he slammed his fists against the door. "Isaac, it's just stuck. Isaac let me try" I tried to calm him down.  
"Ise, don't you dare wolf out on me" I ordered. "Jess, it's stuck. I can't open it" he panicked, he ran his hands through his hair. "Move now" I ordered. I pulled the lockpick from my bag. I stuck it into the lock and began twisting it around.

Isaac's eyes changed colour from beautiful blue colour to golden yellow. His nails grew into claws. "Shit" I muttered under my breath. He was about to wolf out on me. "Ise don't you dare! I've almost got the lockpicked" I yelled. He pulled me off the door. He took a swing for my face. I ducked. I sent a punch his way. Isaac grabbed the oncoming fist. He twisted my arm around. He shoved me face first into the wall. "Shit" I groaned as my forehead connected with the wall. Isaac's claws dug into my arm. I winced in pain.

Suddenly the door was ripped off of its hinges. Why didn't I think of ripping out the door? Oh yeah it's because I don't have fucking superhuman strength.

Scott pulled Isaac off of me and threw him into the wall opposite the door. Isaac quickly changed back. "Jessica, I didn't mean to do that. Jess, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that" he apologised. "Ise, I know. It's okay, I'm not hurt" I said as I slowly slid down the wall to sit beside him.  
"I know you didn't mean it" I pulled his hand into mine and started to rub my thumbbover it. I nuzzled my head into his shoulder. "Jess, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Jess, look at your arm, I done that. I'm so sorry. You didn't mean to do that, you have to believe me" continued to apologised. "Don't you fret, I don't feel any pain." I said, in a softer tone.  
"Jess is this your lockpick?" Scott questioned as he examined it. "Yep" I shrugged. "What don't you have in your bag?" Scott said. I tapped my chin with my free hand, "I don't think I have a lifetime supply of heroin in my bag but you never know." I joked.  
"There's a practice fire drill and we sort of have to go to it" Scott said. I slowly pulled myself onto my feet. I picked up my jacket and bag from inside the room. "You good to go?" I asked as Isaac made it onto his feet. I offered Isaac my hand and he took it. "Just to let you know that was not how I pictured being locked in a closet with you would go." I joked. "Oh and this" I gestured to the nail marks on my arm "it's like a paper cut" I joked again.

"If this was a real fire these three idiots would be dead." Coach Finstock yelled as we exited the building. "Whoop! We were the last people out! New personal best" I triumphantly yelled. Isaac and Scott both rolled their eyes. "Winchester just stop talking" Finstock yelled.  
"Well maybe if the fucking janitors' closet didn't lock on us. Maybe we would have made it out alive" I muttered. "Now get to your classes" Finstock dismissed the school. "Jess I sort of need my hand back. I have to go to my next class" Isaac smiled. I blushed. I forgot that I was holding his hand. I reluctantly let his hand slip out of mine. "I'll see you at in Biology" Isaac waved as he walked off towards the school building.

000000000000000

As Isaac and I walked out of school, I wasn't really paying any attention to what was going on around me. I was happy that Isaac was at least being social to me. I guess that's what happens whenever you get trapped in a closet with someone. That sounds like the start of a very bad joke. "Jess" Isaac nudged me. "Wake up" he smiled.

"Jessica" Allison yelled. "Yis" I replied. "Jess, my father has something he'd like to ask you about. I think it's about an older hunter friend. Could you come please" she continued. "Of course, I'll come but there's a good chance that I won't know who he means" I replied with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow then" Isaac stated. I nodded my head.

"So you and Isaac then" she teased as we set off for her father's car. "He's my friend again and that's all that matters to me" I smiled. "Come on it's so obvious that you both like each other, even a blind person could see it." She teased. I smiled. "Really is it that obvious?" I asked. "Yes" Allison sort of yelled. "I've never been good at relationships" I admitted.

0000000000000000000000

"Hi Dad, this is Jessica Winchester but I'm assuming you already know that or you wouldn't have asked to talk to her" Allison said as we got into the 4by4 jeep parked at the edge of the town. "Hi Jessica, I'm Chris Argent, Allison's father. I need to ask you something about a hunter. So how can I get in touch with Bobby Singer?" Chris asked. "Umm I don't know..." "What do you mean 'I don't know'? I thought that Bobby Singer was like a father to your brothers!" Fuck sake, he  
interrupted me, rude. "Well before I got rudely interrupted, I was going to say that you can't get in contact with Bobby because he was killed last year." I said trying hard to not show any emotion because Bobby was like a father to me as well. "Oh I'm so sorry, if I knew I wouldn't have asked" Chris apologised. "It's alright" I said while going to open the door. Chris noticed that I was trying to open the door. "Jessica, we could give you a lift home" Chris suggested. "No it's fine. I've got to do something while I'm here in town. I can walk home when I finish them. I'll see you in school tomorrow Allison" I said while opening the 4by4 door. I realised that I might have been too harsh but I don't care. I really don't.

I turned around to start to walk to the cemetery. It was on the outside of the town. I was going to do what Ms. Morrell suggested that I do, I was going to talk to Leah. I had to wait till it got dark, so I walked around the edge of the cemetery to try to find an entrance for later.

0000000000000000

It turned 9:30 and started to get quite dark so I guessed that the gates would be locked. So I climbed over the small wall that I found earlier. I jumped down from the wall and landed on both of my feet. I hated breaking into cemeteries but I had to do this without my brothers. I already had a rough idea of where I was heading. I used to hate walking through these places but now I was used to it.  
I found the headstone. I sat down in front of it. "Hello, Leah. Long-time no speak. So I guess I should catch you up on everything that has happened to me since we last spoke, which was when you were alive." Wow I felt strange doing this but I need to speak to someone. I sat down in front of the headstone.  
"So I moved here to Beacon Hills and I think I managed to make some friends. I like them, they're cool people and I think I may actually trust them. There are some werewolves here but they're cool and haven't killed anyone so I'll not tell Sam and Dean about them. Dean got out of purgatory and Sam was awol but I managed to find them not too long after New York." I sighed.

"So, I've met the town's werewolves, they're a lovely bunch. Scott doesn't want to hurt anyone. Derek is just a bit of a twat but I've only met him once and that was when I was pulling a bullet out of his arm. Understandably he wasn't the nicest of people. Jackson is a bit of an ass, he's what you'd call the baby of the werewolf pack, by that I mean he's the most recent werewolf. Then there's Isaac" I sighed.  
"He's adorable. We got locked in the janitors' closet today in school. He almost, well he did wolf out on me, but it wasn't his fault. He was so sorry after words. He panicked. I feel something, for him but the question is what do I feel? I feel like I should protect him. I've never felt like that towards anyone, besides my brothers, especially towards a werewolf." I paused. I needed to think.  
"Allison says it's easy to see that we both care about each other, there's defiantly something between us. My heart is telling me to act on these feelings but my head is telling me that it's not a smart idea. My head is telling me that we should just be friends but I believe that we really could be something more." I paused again.  
"He's different to all the other werewolves, I've dealt with. I like him. I really feel something for him." I smiled, looking down at my feet. "This is one of the reasons, that I wished that you were still alive. I could talk to you about this and actually get a reply." I chuckled. "I understand now as to why you wanted to bring me here. It hasn't got the same pressure that New York had"

0000000000000000000

I looked towards my wrist to check the time and saw that it's 11:23. Crap! It's late. I managed to pick myself off the ground. "Goodbye Leah. I'll be back at some stage" I started to walk towards to the way that I came in. I found it hard to climb over the small wall. I was on top of it, I fell off it and landed on my knees. I just sat there and laughed about it. I picked myself up of the ground again and started to stumble my way towards the road.

After walking, well more stumbling, long the main road for a while, a car drove past me, it started to slow down so I sped up, the car cut in front of me and I fell backwards to avoid the car.  
"Hello Jessica" I heard a familiar voice said. I looked around to see that the person who was following me was Derek Hale. "Fuck off Derek" I spat. "Jessica, I'm taking you home, get in the car" he ordered. "You're not my mother or my brothers and you are a bloody werewolf. I don't have to listen to you. I'm walking home" I snapped.

He picked me up off the ground and threw me over his shoulder. "Derek this is kidnapping! Let me go!" I screamed while thrashing my limbs about. He threw me into the front seat of his car and he threw my bag into the back seat.

Slamming the car door behind me in an attempt to keep me in the car, I went to try to open my door and it wouldn't open. "For fuck sake" I muttered under my breath. "It's child locked, Jessica, it can only be opened from the outside" He said trying but failing miserably to hide his smile.  
"I know what child lock is" I spat out "And this here counts as kidnapping! Derek, let me out" I pleaded. I hated this. I should able allowed to walk home if I want to. I have my rights.

"Derek?" I said not taking my attention of the road in front of us. "Yes Jessica?" He questioned. "Why were you following me? I mean; how did you know that I was at the cemetery." I queried. "I was following because I was driving along this road" he responded. "You fucking creep, Derek, sightly Edward Cullen like" I spat out. He laughed.

I should just try to smash one of the cars' windows and make my break for it. But I thought against it mainly because he's got supernatural speed and I could never out run him on any of my best days. For the rest of the journey we drove in silence.

00000000000000000000000000

"How long were you following me for?" I asked, I needed an answer; I needed to know if he overheard the conversation with Leah.  
"Um... Since you got on the main road so not really that long" Derek replied.  
"Fuck sake." I should have just let him die. Why do I always seem to help the creepy people? Should I tell my brothers that he's not dead? "I want to know something" he stated. "Go for it" I muttered. "Why'd you save me?" he questioned. "Because you said that you didn't kill anyone and I believed you. Anyway I've always had a softer spot for werewolves. One of my mother's friends was a werewolf and she was a cool person. And I was slightly drunk" I wonder what's become of that old werewolf? She was a cool werewolf. I've not seen her since mother died though which really sucks balls.

About five minutes later, Derek pulled up a few houses away from mine. I tried to open the car door, well tried and failed, I forgot about the child lock. Derek laughed, that seems to be his favourite thing to do when it comes to me. He flipped a button on the car's dashboard; I guess that was the button to turn off the child-lock. I started to open the door but Derek grabbed my arm. "Jessica, I wanted to thank you" He mumbled. "What for?" I questioned, I was confused to why he what to thank me.

"Jessica, I want to thank you for saving me on Friday" Derek explained. Oh course it was about that. "Derek, it's alright. It was no big deal at all." I smiled. "um I think it was a big deal, you could have killed me or just left me for dead but you helped which, I'm guessing, goes against everything that you've been taught so yeah it is a big deal to me" He said awkwardly. Holy shit, I made him sound awkward, I think I broke him. "Can you please let go of my arm now?" I asked, I was eager to get home. Derek's grip on my arm loosed.

Finally, I can get out of this car, I open the door of his car and I fell out of the door and started to stumble down the road to my house. Realising that I forgot my bag and that I didn't hear the sound of his car, I turned around to start to walk, well more stumble, back to his car. I slammed into something. "There wasn't a house or a wall here a few seconds ago" I confusingly exclaimed out loud, there again was that laugh, Derek fucking Hale.

I've known him for the best of a few days and I've threatened him, fixed him up, and been abducted by him and now I've walked face first into his chest. "You left your bag in my car." He threw my bag into my chest. Fuck sake. My chest now hurts. "Thank you. I was trying to walk back to your car to get it. But then I walked into you"

0000000000000000

"Jess, what are you doing home so late?" Dean asked. This seems to be a regular thing now, getting asked questions the second I walk in the door. "Yesterday, the guidance counsellor advised me that it'd be good for me to go see Leah's grave, y'know how Leah is buried here, and just talk to her." I replied. "It's alright. There's some pizza in the fridge, Sam had to fight me to stop me from eating it." He laughed. "Yes I haven't had pizza in like ages" I happily threw my arms up in the air.

**A/N: Again I'm not a hundred percent sure of this chapter. I know what some of yous could be thinking, Isaac forgave and accepted her too fast but the both actually really like each other. Oh and p.s Jess doesn't actually have a lifetime supply of heroin in her bag.  
Hope you liked this chapter though! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: We've moved on about two weeks, so Jess has been in Beacon Hills for about a whole month now! **

Chapter Eight

Blood. Too much. It's everywhere, it's all over the walls and all over the floor. It's not my blood. A scream. A female scream. "Leah" I yelled. I ran towards where the scream came from. I navigated the halls of this old house, until I reached the room from where Leah's screams were escaping from. I swiftly broke down the door. There she was my best friend, being held up by some monster. I watched as the blood began to ooze out of the wound on her stomach.

"Leah" I breathed out. "Stay back, if you want her to live. Call the rest of your team off." the monster hissed. "Jessica, don't, I'm bleeding out. I won't make it to the hospital. Don't call the rest of the team off. I beg you." Leah begged. The blood started to ooze out slightly faster from her large gash in her stomach.

I pressed my ear piece. "Guys stand down. They're all dead." I reluctantly said. "Jess no" Leah screamed. "Now where's my little brother?" the monster hissed. I pressed my ear piece again "Hey Briggs, y'know the boy, that we found hiding, could you bring him to one of the back bedrooms please" I whispered. "Fine but you better explain why when I get there" the older man's voice groaned. "He's on his way. Now let me look at Leah" I barked.  
The monster chuckled. "All in good time Winchester" Briggs entered with the boy. "Lucas" the boy yelled out. "Tristan it'll be okay" the older monster replied.  
"I thought you said that everyone was dead" the brown, almost grey haired man hissed, his gun was now fixed onto the monster holding Leah. "Well, I quite clearly lied" I replied. "So now you're going to let the two of us go" the monster started.  
"Or what" I interrupted. "Or I'll rip this pathetic excuse of a hunter's throat out while you watch unable to do anything to help or safe her" Lucas threatened.

"Jess, no. Guys no, just kill them." Leah softly spoke. "Briggs, put your weapon away." I ordered as I slowly re holstered my own gun and re sheathed my blade. Briggs reluctantly re holstered his gun.  
The older one threw Leah's limp body in our direction. Her body hit the ground with a thump, I winced as she hit the ground. The two monsters quickly made their escape.  
"Jess you shouldn't have done that" Leah moaned. "Leah I'm not going to lose you, I can't" I whimpered.  
Briggs picked up her limp body, "Come on Jess, we have to leave now if we've got any chance of Leah surviving" Briggs ordered. "What about everyone else?" I asked. "Daniel is waiting at my car for us. Let's go." Briggs demanded. And we started running to the outside of the house and towards Briggs' car.

As soon as we reached the street, Daniel opened the back door to the car and I got into the car first, Briggs carefully placed Leah across the back seats. "Keep pressure on her wound" Briggs said. "Daniel you better drive fast. I can't lose her" I murmured.  
"No, guys, don't. I don't want to….. be in a hospital. Don't worry about me…. I'm fine. Don't you fret. I don't feel any pain at all." Leah softly moaned. "But you will live, I promise" I whispered as I softly stroked her forehead with one hand. My other hand was on the wound. "Don't make promises you can't keep" Leah moaned out in pain. "I'll keep this promise" I cried. "Just hold me now and let it be…. Shelter me… Comfort me." Leah voice was shaky and she was taking short shallow breaths. Leah's eyes started to flicker close, "Come on Leah I can't lose you. Please just stay with me" I begged.

I woke up with a gasp. Tears were streaming down my face. My best friend was dead. And I just had to re live the whole thing again, in the form of a dream. I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position on my bed. Everything been so good these past few weeks so why'd this memory come back? Was it to guilt trip me again? There's a grief that can't be spoken. I'll never be able to go back to the way I was before that mission. There's a pain goes on and on, my friends are now dead and I cut too many lives short. I lost too much. Too much blood was spilt because of me that night. I ran my hands over my face in an attempt to wipe away the tears that were falling down my face. I couldn't save my best friend whenever it really mattered.

000000000000000000

"So do the police have any idea about what's happening?" Scott asked Stiles as Stiles sat down at the lunch table. "The police have actually no idea." Stiles replied. "No idea about what?" Allison questioned. "Two more bodies were found last night, a male and a female. They were found by the river." Stiles sighed. "That makes it to a totally of five bodies found there now"

"Dean thought that this place was a safe place to come to but it's really not" I stated. "It's far from it. There have been far too many murders since last year." Isaac said as he sat down in the seat beside mine. "Do you think the bodies are connected to the last ones?" Scott asked. "The police haven't made any connections to the other murders but they have found that same high contrition of like a greenie, black sticky gooey substance has been found at both scenes and the fact that it's the same location for all but I don't know" Stiles sighed.

"Have any other sort of murders or suicides happen there in the recent months?" I questioned. "Why?" Stiles asked. "Just answer the question" Isaac snapped. "Calm it wolfboy" he muttered. "Yeah, the two joggers were found really near and Matt Daehler drowned there a few months back" Stiles answered. "It could be ectoplasm" I pipped in. "Ectoplasm?" Allison questioned. "Yeah, ectoplasm. It comes from ghosts" I said.

"Jess, ghosts aren't real though. There's been no proof" Stiles laughed. I gave Stiles my best 'bitch please' face. "Seriously Stiles? Those two idiots are real" I pointed at Isaac and Scott. "and you're doubting if ghosts are real just because there hasn't been any proof. Yeah there hasn't been any proof because my brothers and I usually destroy them before the proof gets out there" I defensively snapped.  
Everyone stared at me; they weren't used to the harsh side of me yet. Mainly because I hadn't let them know that there was a harsh side to me. "I'm sorry for my tone Stiles, but seriously you're going to question me on whether ghosts are real or not" I chuckled.

0000000000000000000

Chemistry. Sigh. It's the world's most boring subject. I'm not trusted to even use the burner, well Stiles doesn't let me use it, well I don't blame Stiles for not letting me use it because the last we time used it I almost did set some stuff on fire. We haven't even done anything cool. We haven't built firebombs or anything yet.

"So, we'll all meet at Derek's loft later. Jess you're coming too, you have to explain this to him." Scott whispered. "Oh yeah. I don't even know where his bloody loft is. So yeah it'll be fine" I sarcastically hissed. "I'll just be like 'Hey Dean could you please drive me to the werewolf hq in this town" I hissed. "I'll drive you there after school" Stiles whispered back. Even though Isaac was on the side of the room, he probably heard everything that we were saying.

"Miss. Winchester, Mr Stilinski and Mr McCall, I believe that the you three would benefit from some distance, don't you?" Mr. Harris rhetorically asked. "Well Sir, I strongly believe that we would not benefit from the distance" I sarcastically replied. "It's was a rhetorical question, Miss Winchester. Now move." Harris barked. He pointed to spaces around the room. Stiles moved to beside Danny, Scott moved to the sit beside some girl, Alice, I believe her name was and I moved to beside my favourite teenage werewolf, Isaac.

"Now let me know if the separation anxiety gets too much for you three" I opened my mouth to ask Isaac whether he heard the plans or not. "Winchester if you dare to even open your mouth to try to speak to Mr. Lahey, guess what your punishment will be" Harris said. "Wait, wait, I got it. Will my punishment be hanging?" I sarcastically answered. The class chuckled. "Unfortunately we're not allowed to use that anymore." He sighed "it'll be a lunch time detention" "Sir, I did say in my last detention, if you wanted to see more of me you should have just asked." I smiled as the class laughed. "I'm just going to ignore you unless you ask a proper question." He turned back to the board to write some chemical equations on it.

About twenty minutes later, I stuck my hand up. "What is it Winchester?" he sighed. "The separation anxiety, I tried but I can't do it. It hurts me right here," I pointed to my heart "it hurts me deep. I can feel it in my chest. I miss them so much" I turned around and pointed towards Stiles and Scott. The class laughed at my stupidity. I smiled. The bell started ringing out. I was saved by the bell. I quickly grabbed my things and got out the door before Harris could give me a punishment.

"Well done, you've been here for a short period of time and you've replaced Stiles as the person he hates most in the class" Isaac said as we walked down towards the locker rooms. "Thanks. It's what I do the best in" I smiled. Urgh I've got gym now but at least I was with the group for it, so I guess that made it slightly more bearable.

Why must we do physical exercise in school? It's just embarrassment for everyone. Like I can run, I have to be able to run for hunts, I haven't been on a hunt since coming here. Sam and Dean left for a case yesterday and they didn't take me which sucks major balls but according to them my education matters and it'd be hard to explain why I'm out of school for like a week.  
I'll ask someone if they want to go running after we deal with this ghost. Just to prove to them that I can run but I just chose not to in school. I could be on the cross-country team if I wanted, there's try outs for the cross-country team in a week, I should try out for it, just to prove to people that I actually can run and do movement.

00000000000000000

"Winchester nice of you to finally join the class" Finstock yelled as soon as I entered the gym. I dragged myself over towards where my friends were standing. "As I was saying, in light of the recent events, the school has thought that it'd be a good idea for the students to learn some basic self-defence." Coach continued.  
I leaned my head against Isaac. I'm tired and Isaac is very comfortable. "This here is William Stevenson and he'll be the one who'll be trying to teach you some basic self-defence" the man stood forward as Coach introduced him. "Winchester, you'll be the person needed for demonstration" "Why?" I interrupted Coach. "Because you're half asleep back there, you came in class late, and you've replaced Stilinski as the most annoying person in this class" Coach replied. I groaned as I forced my feet to move.

"So have you ever done any fighting before?" William asked. "Well, I've done a bit" I lied. I wasn't really going to say that I've been trained to fight since I was five years old "What like tae bo, booty boot camp?" he chuckled. Wow, just because I'm a female I must have done any normal fighting. What a dick. "Try and hit me. As hard as you can"

I set myself sideways to William, right side forward. My left foot came forward, crossing in front of my right, and my hands were tucked in close, left hand held vertically in front of my chest, right against my side, fist up, ready to punch. I spun counter-clockwise, on the ball of my left foot, right leg coming up knee-first, then extending as I spun, the heel of my right foot lightly catching William along the jaw, as my weight settled on to all of my left foot, giving my kick more power and stability.

Whenever I turned around to face the class, everyone looked like they were in shock. "And that's why no matter what you never underestimate the person who you're against because that's what could bring your downfall" I stated. "Now I'm going to go sit down and probably fall asleep" I said as I slowly walked over to the wall. I slid down the wall.

About ten minutes before the lesson ended Coach called an end to the training so I forced myself to stand up and then dragged my feet towards everyone. "So the cross country try outs are in two days' time…" I thought they were in a week. Whoops. "So I expect the lacrosse team to be on it" Coach paused. "Now who else will is thinking about trying out?" Coach asked.  
I threw my hand up in the air as a load of others stuck their hands up as well. "Seriously Winchester? You on the cross country team" Coach laughed. "Yes Sir." I smiled trying to find the fact that I was offended. "You rarely do any exercise on gym, so what makes you think that you'll be able to get onto the team" Coach continued laughing. "Oh, I know I'll be able to make this team" I replied. "Well then we'll see at the try outs. Won't we?" Coach laughed.

000000000000000000000000

"Were you actually planning on fighting like that?" Stiles asked as we entered his jeep. "No actually, I was just planning on throwing a few punches but whenever he said tae bo, booty boot camp and then laughed. It annoyed the shit out of me so I reacted and sort of fought him. I could have done better but I was, and still am, actually really tired." I mumbled.

We sat in silence for the rest of the drive. Well, I sort of fell into a light sleep.

"Jess, wake up we're here." Stiles nudged me. "I really have to stop falling asleep all the time." I stated as I fell out of the jeep. Why do I always fall out of this jeep?

"Why should we trust her?" I heard Jackson yell. "Because I know what I'm doing. I've been trained to hunt since I was young. You guys have been werewolves, for how long? A year, six months, less." I slowly walked in.

"Derek was born a werewolf" Jackson interrupted. "Yeah I know but he may understand werewolves but what about the rest of the supernatural world?" I continued. "Can we get started before those two kill each other?" Stiles asked. "No we're waiting because I'm not sure if Peter said he'd come or not" Derek answered. I sighed, quite loudly in annoyance "And I wouldn't really care if those two fought because it'd be an entertaining fight" Derek continued.

"Derek who do you think would win?" I asked. "I'm certain it'd be you" Derek pointed in my direction. "Yes" I triumphantly yelled as I threw my arms up into the air. "I don't trust her" Jackson muttered. "Well, Jackson I don't trust you either, but this isn't about trust, it's about trying to y'know save this town and make sure that more people don't needlessly die. So just let me do what I'm best at. And if you want have problem with me just come and tell me, alright" I sighed. Jackson shrugged. Urgh. He's such an asshole. Seriously what does Lydia see in him.

"So it looks like Peter isn't coming" Derek finally said. "Okay, I just want to clear this here up first everything you have ever been told about as a child existed. What you were meant to fear growing up is real. Behind every legend there's always some truth." I paused  
"So I think what we're dealing with is a ghost. I hate them because they can be so annoying to kill sometimes because they're like already properly dead"  
"So how do we get rid of the ghost then?" Scott interrupted. "Salt and burn their corpse" I smirked. "So who wants to come grave robbin….digging with me soon?" I sickly smiled. Everyone looked slightly horrified at my suggestion. "Um.. is there any other way? One were we don't have to go dig up a dead, most likely decomposing body?" Stiles asked. "Nope" I shook my head. "By burning the body it forces the spirit to move on so there isn't another way….. I would go do it on my own like but I don't know my way around that graveyard yet" "I'll go with you" Isaac smiled.

"Now does anyone have shovels?" I asked. "I thought you had everything in that bag of yours." Scott joked. "Nope, regrettably I took my shovel out last week. It was getting too heavy to carry." I joked. "I've got shovels at home" Stiles chipped in. "Yay let's go!" I enthusiastically said. As the three of us left Derek's loft.

0000000000000

I passed the two shovels over to Isaac as I tried to climb over the wall. I fell off the wall again. "You're definitely not the most graceful person ever" Isaac said as he helped me onto my feet. "Shut up" I lightly hit him on the chest.  
Isaac carried the shovels as I carried the salt, the fire gel, and the flashlight. "This isn't how I pictured our first date to be. Going grave digging." Isaac stated. "You'd think that I'd actually say yes to going on a date with you." I sounded offended. Isaac looked shocked. "Oh I'm sorry" the words fell out of his mouth. "Hey I was joking you idiot. Of course, I'd go on a date with you" I smiled.

"So this is his grave then?" I asked as we stopped. "Yes" Isaac replied. "Let's get digging!" I said with enthusiasm. Isaac just laughed as he handed me one of the shovels. "You're too happy for this" Isaac muttered. I started to dig up the dirt. I probably was too happy but I don't care.  
Isaac's shovel head hit something. "We found it" I laughed. "So what do we do now?" Isaac asked. "We break the son of a bitch open and burn him to the ground" I creepily laughed.

I broke open the lid to the coffin and Isaac started to pour the fire gel through the open hole. I pulled the pack of matches out of my pocket. I swiftly lit one and dropped in the hole.  
I started to laugh like a maniac or evil mad scientist genius, as the flames erupted from the coffin. "Wow you're a psychopath" Isaac sounded slightly creeped out as I rubbed my hands together. "Yea I know. I'm practically a serial killer who kills other basically serial killers" I shrugged.  
It's strange that I'm able to be this open with someone. I've never been like this with anyone before.

**A/N: I was listening to A Little Fall of Rain from Les Miserables when writing the dream part at the start and at two in the morning so I may have cried. As you could probably tell I like to tell some of Jess' backstory in dreams and flashbacks.**

**I had a bit of writers block with the gravedigging scene but there yeah go! I hope you enjoyed it. I did swear as much in this as I normally do so be proud. I haven't been this nervous updating in such a long time **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A short chapter before the Winchesters came to Beacon Hills. **

Chapter Nine 

Travelling, something we never seem to stop doing. I'm not gonna lie, I actually hate all this consent travelling we do. All of my nights and days are spent travelling now that it was during the summer. We never stay anywhere longer than needed, as soon as we finish the case we leave.  
It was different though whenever I was at school, we stayed in a place for about a month, maybe a little longer if I was luckily. Sam and Dean took cases in the surrounding area but I always had to be ready to leave at a moment's notice. It made being a teenager hard, I couldn't make friends, well I could but I had to make sure that they didn't rely on me for anything. In school I wasn't able to make friends with the popular people for obvious reasons. Making friends really did depend on what school I went to though, because some schools were, what do you say, more welcoming to new people than others. So for most of my schooling life, I've been that kid who's on their own, has no friends, and doesn't have any intention on making friends, a loner, is what people would call me.

"You alright Jess?" Sam asked obviously being able to tell that something was causing me distress. "Do you want a truth or a lie?" my voice shakily asked. "Truth obviously" Dean said. "Alright, truth it is" I sighed. "I'm just tired of having this life. I'm tired of having to live in crappy ass motel rooms, constantly having to move. I hate how I cannot let anyone get too close to me because of the sudden and constant moving. I hate how my life in school is all lies. I want, wait correction, I need some stability in our hectic unstable life. But overall I'm just tired with this life. I'm starting not to see lose faith in the job. I'm just tired" I admitted to my older brothers. I was worried about how this sudden burst of truth would go over with them. "With school starting in about three weeks, I just want to stay somewhere long enough to actually pass my junior year this time"  
"Jessica if I recall it was your fault for not passing junior year last time" Dean interrupted. "That's sort of beside the point. I want to stay somewhere long enough to actually make friends. I'd like to know what it's like to be a normal teenager." I continued.  
"We'll think about alright. Now sleep, we'll be on the road for a while" Dean sighed. I slowly slipped into a light sleep.

"Jess does have a point. She needs something normal, even if it's just for a little while." Sam paused "Someone we know is bound to have a house that we can stay in even it's just for a little while. Garth is bound to know someone" he continued. "I want her to leave this life as much as you do but do you really think she'd leave?" Dean questioned "No she won't" Sam sighed.  
"Jess needs something normal" Sam softly spoke. "She could have had something normal if you went back and looked for her" Dean muttered under his breath. "I did look for her and Jess was long gone. She moved on like you told her" Sam snapped. "Yea sure as hell it hurt that you didn't look for me whenever I was in purgatory but guess what was much worse, the fact that you didn't have our little sister with us. You had no idea where Jess was, you hadn't seen her in a year, you didn't even know if she was alive. Lucy, her mother and Grace -who I remind you once again, is her angel – they both intrusted us with her safety. They trusted us that we'd protect her and you lost her." Dean paused so he could try to regain his calm composer.

"She won't even tell us what happened in New York. Jess was broken when we found her again. She's still broken but slowly starting to recover to the girl that she once was. Maybe somewhere stable will help fix her" Dean sighed as he kept his eyes fixed on the horizon.

000000000000000000

I dropped down on the motel bed after coming out of the shower. "Princess you're finally out of the shower" Dean joked. "Well I'm sorry that I like being clean." I said. "Sam called someone when you were creating a swimming pool in there. We've found somewhere to stay for a while. Somewhere were you could go to school and have a normal life" Dean smiled. The excitement lit up my face "We're going to have a proper house. Like a proper place with four walls that don't need fixed up" I tried hard to hide my excitement. "Yes Princess, you were right. We all need somewhere we could be normal. Sam is away picking up the keys from the guy. In fact Sam should be back soon." Dean said.  
"Where is it?" I asked "Beacon Hills, California. Ever heard of it" Sam said as he walked in the room. "Um yes actually. I've been there, well actually I've passed through there" I said to my now confused looking brothers. "Um, you've been there before?" Sam confusingly asked. "Yea, I was there a few months back whenever I heard that Kate Argent was dead. I went and laughed at her grave. I met the gravedigger. He thought I was grave digging but then he realised that I was dancing on Kate's grave, thankfully he didn't call the cops on me. He was nice to me" I sighed recalling that memory.

**Memory**

"I'm so glad that you're dead" I laughed. "You tried to kill me so of course I'd be happy"  
"Um what are you doing here?" a voice came from behind me. "It's not what it looks like, I'm not grave robbing, I swear." I held my hands up in the air. "That doesn't answer my question" the voice replied. "Now which question do you want an answer to?" I asked. "Why you're here in the cemetery when it's dark and why are you here?" the male voice asked.  
"Let me answer one of your questions with a question: What are you doing in the dark?" I asked trying to stall for time so I could figure out how I could make my escape. "I work here, I'm a gravedigger. What are you doing here?" the gravedigger asked sounding slightly impatient with me. "I heard rumours that she was dead and I wanted to make sure that she was, and then I laughed." I answered.  
"Could you please not call the cops on me? I didn't steal anything, all I did was dance on a grave and the last time I checked it wasn't against the law to do that" I said trying to stay calm.  
"I'm not going to call the cops on you" the gravedigger said. I took that as my cue to leave, "Thank you" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran away.

**End of Memory**

"Was this before or after what happened in New York?" Sam cautiously asked "About a month before what happened in New York" I sighed. "When we leaving for Beacon Hills?" I asked. "In the morning" Dean replied.

**A/N: Nervous as hell about this chapter especially the part after Jess fell asleep.  
It's taken a while for me to update because *sigh* I have to tell you guys the truth don't I? I watched Arrow and I'm just about to finish White Collar.  
I hope you have enjoyed this short chapter on before Beacon Hills and I'm sorry it was a short one.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Isaac" I yelled "Ise just give me back my wallet please" I yelled in annoyance. "ah ah, nope. I'm not giving it back til you ask for it nicely" Isaac playfully toyed. I stood right under where Isaac was holding my wallet. I couldn't' jump up and try to grab it out of his hand because of the height difference. I hate height differences they make me feel small but then again I was used to it because of my two giant brothers.  
I gave in. "Please" I mumbled out, just loud enough for his werewolf senses to pick up. Isaac was about to hand it back to me whenever Jackson came along and pulled it right out of his hand. "Jackass" I spat out.  
"Let's have a look through here then?" Jackson toyed. "Jackson just give it back" Stiles said as he walked past our little scene. "Ah, what's this here" Jackson asked as he was looking at my driver's license "It's a driver's license, dumbass" I replied. "I know that" he snapped "I mean, it says that you're eighteen and you're in the same year as us so tell us what happened or I'll just assume that you had a child" he continued "I failed junior year, last year because of a lot of personal reasons, the main reason was that I only went to about three months of school. So my brothers and I, well mainly Sam, thought that it'd be better for me to repeat junior year so that's what happened" I admitted. Jackson handed me back my wallet with driver's license included.

Isaac and I started to make our way towards the entrance of the school "Why didn't you go to school for a year?" Isaac asked as his hand entwined with mine. "Well Sam and Dean were both missing and the last thing they told me was to keep moving so that's what I did and I didn't stop till I was back in New York" I sighed "there I found some old hunting buddies of mine and my mothers and stayed there till I heard rumours of my brothers being back" Well that was a bit of a lie, I ran away ages before hearing the rumours, I ran away about a few weeks after Leah's death, but I couldn't tell Isaac the truth.   
"I just want to know why you didn't tell us any of that?" Isaac questioned. "I prefer it if was a secret" I replied "There's still so much about you we don't know" Isaac laughed.  
"I'm an enigma wrapped in a leather jacket" I lightly smiled. "But seriously though there's a reason that my past is my past. There's literally too much of it, so much of it I just want to forget about and wish that never happened. What happened in my past should stay in my past. That's why there's still so much about me that you don't know about me" I explained. "Will I ever find out what happened in your past?" Isaac questioned. "If any of it ever becomes important to your survival then, yes, I will tell you about it" I sighed, hoping that I'll never it'll never become relevant to their survival.

I don't want to tell, the only friends I have that are around about my age and still alive that most of the people who get too close to me or my brothers, end up seriously injured or worse dead. If I was to tell them about all the blood on my hands, they'd see me in a different light, they'd see me as the monster I feel that I am, or worse they'd see me as the broke person that truly I am.

00000000000

"Hey Guys" Allison said as she sat down at the table. "I'm guessing there's something a story here" my face bunched up "Jess you look slightly annoyed with Isaac" she clarified. "Oh that, I'm annoyed because in biology we had some sort of like class quiz, and Isaac wouldn't let us be Mermaids because apparently they're not real" I sighed "when something like ninety percent of the ocean hasn't been discovered so I'm like they totally could be real." I watched Allison just sit there in disbelief "So I thought that I should be a mature person and not talk for a little while" I admitted. Isaac held up his hands up in some sort of gesture to say that he was sorry. "I am a mature person" I mutter.  
"Yo you two" Stiles said as he sat down. Isaac and I both looked over towards him "You both looked" Stiles chuckled. "The lists for the cross country team are up. You two are on the team as well as myself and Scott. Congrats guys" Stiles announced. "Thanks for telling us Stiles" Isaac replied.

"See I told you that you'd be on the team" Isaac said as his hand slipped into mine. "Shut up" I sheepishly smiled. "Hey I'm sorry about earlier" Isaac apologised "Seriously it's fine. I may have overreacted myself" I swiftly responded. "Mermaids are quite cool though. And from what I've learnt in my short time of being a werewolf is that anything can be real" Isaac smiled. "Why wouldn't you want to be a mermaid?" I thought out loud, "Well Ariel didn't want to be one because of true love and all that crap" Isaac replied.

Days like today and truth be told, my entire time at this school, remind me as to why I decided to complete my last few years of school. Even though my some friends are werewolves, I still manage to feel like a normal person around them, it's probably because they haven't seen the hunter side of me. I hope they never do see that side of me.  
"Jess, you alright?" Isaac's concern woke me out of my walking daydream trance state. 'Yeah, I'm fine, I just having been sleeping that well as of late. Nightmares and shit like that" I smiled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

"Jess" Sam called from the kitchen as soon as I walked into the front door.  
Shit, shit. What does Sam want? I've been actually quite good in school since my first detention. I've not failed any of the pop quizzes, so what this couldn't be school related. Well it could be about that I've somehow managed to get onto the cross-country, yeah that must be it… but wait the school wouldn't call home about that. Would they?  
"Yes Sam. What is it?" I cautiously asked as I stepped into the kitchen. "Package came for you today." Sam pointed towards the box beside the coffee maker "It's from a guy named James Briggs, you know him?"  
"Briggs sent me something?" I excitedly asked "Yes he did. Now who is he?" he asked sounding slightly annoyed. "Briggs is one of my mother's old hunting buddies. He helped to train me. He took me in when I thought you guys were both dead. Can I go open this in private?" Sam nodded "Bye" I grabbed the package off of the counter top and merrily skipped out of the kitchen.

"I have one weird sister" Sam muttered as he shook his head.

I dropped down onto my bed, with the package right beside me.  
Deep breath Jess, it's not like Briggs has sent me something creepy like parts of a body... I seriously hope he hasn't…  
I pulled my switch blade from my bag and ran it over the seam of the box. I took a deep breath so try and prepare myself for what could be inside this box. I carefully opened peeled back the top panels of the box to reveal, this leather bound book or journal. Okay, why has Briggs sent me an old book or journal, I shrugged my shoulders, well at least it's not a package full of body parts.  
I wonder whose journal this is. I picked the journal out of the box and examined the outer cover of the journal. Hmph. My eyes scanned over the spine, it looks like someone has used this a lot.

I guess that I should open it up and find out who this book once belonged to. I carefully peeled back the front cover to reveal a white envelope hidden inside the front cover of this book.  
"To my beloved only daughter" was written on the front of the envelope in thick black enjoined up handwriting.

I guess I should open up the book and try and figure out who the book belonged to. I, again carefully, turned the page. There it was, in the corner of the first page. Lucy Bennet…. my mother.. this journal belonged to my mother.  
"The letter is for me" I whispered, in confusion. I quickly set the book to the side and picked up the white envelope.  
Should I open it? In my hands I hold the last thing that I'll ever have any connection with my mother with. When I open the envelope, it'll be the first time that I'll ever read the last words I'll ever know from my mother. I bring my hand to were it'd be the easiest to open up the envelope. My hand seized up.  
"Hand work" I hiss at it. Is this my body trying to tell me that I shouldn't be opening the letter?

I need help, I guess.

"Sam, I need your help" I say as I walked back into the kitchen as I was tightly hugging the journal and envelope. Sam looked up from his laptop "What is it? I'm sure that I'll be able to help with everything besides guy problems. You're on your own with those problems."  
I sat down at the table on Sam's right hand side. "No it's nothing to do with guys, I've got that under control for a while" I laugh in a lame attempt to try and lighten the mood. "It's about these two things" I place the journal and envelope just right in front of him "they came in the package that Briggs sent me. The journal belongs to my mother, well, I mean it belonged to her so I guess that it's mine now" I stumble around with my words. I suck at speaking sometimes, I really do.  
"I'm guessing that the contents of the envelope belong to you?" Sam asked, even though it seemed like he ready knew what the answer was. I nodded my head.

"You haven't opened the letter" he stated. "I just can't. That letter is the last contact, that I'll ever have with her. I can't open it. I tried but when I did my hand just wouldn't" I inhale sharply "Sam, I don't know what to do. I want to read it but at the same time I don't" I sighed.  
"You want to know what I'd do?" he asked "Please" it was the reason that I came out and asked for your help, for frick sake. "I'd give anything to be able to have some sort of contact with my mother or any of the people that we've lost. Jess, she could explain everything to you" Sam placed the envelope into the front cover of the journal. "Jess, just take your time though if you're not ready don't do it. Take everything at your own pace, nobody is forcing you to do anything"  
I stood up from table with the journal back in my arms. Why does it feel like in the end Sam was giving advice on two different matters.

00000000000000000000000

Normally I'd hate going back to school after hours but here I was back at school for the Lacrosse match. They all better appreciate the fact that I'm sitting here on a cold, dark but most importantly wet and raining night. Well it was either I go to the Lacrosse match or go out paroling the woods with Sam and Dean, as much as I loved my older brothers and love spending time with them, it was no contest that the Lacrosse match won, because by going to the match I'd be able to get home sooner and into the warmth.  
I groaned in annoyance as I sat down on right in the middle of the blenchers. "I should have went out with my brothers" I quietly moaned. The players from both teams started to make their way into the starting positions.

"Jessica, you alright?" a voice coming from beside me asked. Hey, it's Jackson, since when does he care if I'm alright or not? We're partially

"Yeah I'm okay. I'm just deep in thought" I lied. "Don't lie to me" Jackson sighed. "Heartbeat" I curiosity asked "No, you look sad when you think that people can't see you" Jackson replied as he shook his head. "You can see me" I said "I don't count" Jackson sighed. "Jackson, I know we got off on the wrong foot" "Threatening to stab someone does classify as getting off on the wrong foot" Jackson chuckled. "I'm sorry about that. But you do count though" I sighed. "Fresh start?" he asked. "Fresh start" I smiled.  
"So why is the star and captain of the lacrosse team, sitting here with me instead of being out on the field?" I asked, roughly three quarters of the through the match. Jackson sighed then he began speaking "During practice, which was earlier today, I got flipped far too many times so Coach said that there was no way in hell that I'd be playing tonight. Y'know just in case."  
"Sucks to be you"  
"Jessica, I'm sorry for being well, a jackass towards you" Jackson started to apologised, "Seriously, you weren't that big of a jackass" I cut him off.

**A/N: Yeah! Sorry it's been such a long time since updating by for most of August I had writers block for the beginning of the story but I've been writing later parts. The start of September was when I started back at school and like my teachers don't seem to understand that we have like 8 other subjects and not a lot of free time to do the homeworks. So I'll be quite infrequent with updates till I get back into the swing of school and am on top of the amount of work I have.**


End file.
